X Men- Dias del futuro pasado (Versión Hayley Xavier)
by AnSAriSA
Summary: Los X-Men unen fuerzas con sus versiones más jóvenes con el fin de cambiar el pasado y salvar su futuro y el de la humanidad.
1. Capítulo 1

**X-Men: "Días del futuro pasado."**

* * *

_Prólogo_

Hayley estaba en el auto con sus tíos. Escuchando la radio mientras otra canción de amor resonaba en las ondas. No sabía cómo a su tía le podrían gustar tanto esas canciones, canciones lentas que contaban la misma vieja historia de sollozos en la misma clave melancólica. Ella estaba aburrida, escuchando ociosamente la radio y los pensamientos mediocres de ellos. Solo habían pasado cinco meses desde que se había separado de su padre. Desde entonces había vuelto a la rutina con sus tíos que la trataban de manera diferente como si le temieran.

"¿Puedes cambiar la estación?" ella le preguntó cortésmente a su tía cruzando sus diminutas manos sobre su regazo.

"Cuando termine la canción, cariño." Mariana le dijo a su sobrina sin dejar de manejar el auto.

"Dijiste eso hace dos canciones. Esta es la tercera." Hayley se quejó sabiendo que su tía no tenía intención de cambiar la estación de radio, incluso después de que esa canción terminara. Se encontró con la entretenida mirada de su tía en el espejo retrovisor, apartando la vista de la carretera solo por un momento.

"Sabes que este es un clásico ¿verdad?" Richard se volteo de su asiento a verla.

Al ver la cara molesta de Hayley, Mariana le dio otra alternativa. "Que te parece si te prometo algo. Cuando tengas la edad para conducir, escucharas la música que tú quieras. ¿Trato hecho?"

Hayley no dijo nada, negándose a dignificarla con una respuesta dedicada a mantener su posición de rebelión. Así volvió su atención a la ventana aun molesta. Cuando ella no respondió, su tía comenzó a cantar la música, fracturando el ya débil autocontrol de la niña. La joven telépata se acercó con su mente, intentando activamente en vez de escuchar pasivamente por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Escuchó atentamente las ondas de radio del mundo, las estaciones y el pensamiento de la gente que trabajaba allí tan lejos, y cuando encontró una canción que le gustaba, cambiando la antena de la radio lo suficiente para cambiar de estación a otra canción.

Mariana le dirigió a la radio una extraña mirada, antes de cruzar mirada con Richard en el asiento del pasajero por un momento fugaz.

"Hayley, ¿fuiste tú?" Richard le preguntó, empezando a darse cuenta de que eso probablemente lo estaba haciendo la niña.

"Yo no hice nada." Hayley mintió enseguida. Y por la mirada de sus tíos, sabía que no le creían.

Mariana decidió cambiar la estación a su emisora anterior, Pero Hayley no iba a dejar que eso sucediera. Tratándolo como un juego, volvió a cambiar el receptor, esa vez mucho más fácil que el anterior. "Hayley, ya basta."

"Es que no... no tengo idea. Yo no fui." Hayley negó enseguida con voz temblorosa empezando a asustarse. El peso de su propia mentira solo pesaba más en su corazón y en su mente. Sintió como si creciera para tragarla, condenándola a la oscuridad y aullando a la ira para siempre.

"Creo que será mejor que la regresemos con su padre." Richard le dijo a Mariana.

"Ya basta Richard..."

"No, no me callaré..." Richard dijo con enojo. "Hayley está fuera de control, necesita ayuda..."

"Su padre no puede cuidarla Richard..." Mariana replicó molesta empezando una discusión con su esposo.

'No debí haberla traído con nosotros... Debí haberla dejado con su padre. No debería estar cerca de nosotros, es un peligro para todos.' decía Mariana en su mente.

Después de leer la mente de su tía Hayley no quiso escuchar más. Con rabia puso sus manos en sus oídos tratando de tapar las voces de Mariana en un intento desesperado de calmar la tormenta que se estaba formando rápidamente en su mente. Sus pensamientos crecieron rápidamente en volumen hasta que se sintió como si fueran monstruos enojados, rectos en su mente, el sonido solo se hizo más aterrador y visceral. Solo podía mantenerse a raya durante un tiempo. Si ella no se calmaba, era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que perdiera el control. De la nada una voz suave dentro de ella, susurro en su joven mente. 'Déjame salir y haré que se quede en silencio.' le dijo la voz a Hayley. Retorciendo sus pensamientos, alimentando la ira y el resentimiento provocado por el pensamiento de su tía. 'Déjame ayudarte, confía en mí.'

"No, silencio." Hayley aun con los ojos cerrados y las manos tapando sus oídos no se dio cuenta que su piel comenzó a tomar ciertas grietas rojas. Se balanceó de un lado a otro en su asiento, como si el movimiento de alguna manera pudiera silenciar el sonido. Ella necesitaba silencio o explotaría.

El ambiente en el auto cambió enseguida. La radio del auto empezo a cambiar de emisora sin detenerse y las cosas que iban dentro del auto empezaron a flotar. "Silencio..."

"¡Hayley basta!" Mariana se volteo para mirar a la niña y sus ojos se abrieron con temor al ver las pequeñas grietas rojas en su piel que brillaban.

"¡Silencio!" gritó Hayley y así, atormentada por las voces uso su poder sin darse cuenta.

Enseguida el tiempo se ralentizó. De la nada Mariana se desmayó perdiendo el control del auto que giró saliéndose del carril hacia un auto que venía en sentido contrario. En cámara lenta el auto impactó contra el otro. Hayley no escuchó el sonido terrible del impacto, ni los gritos de Richard. En su mente solo escuchaba la voz extraña que le decía que todo estaría bien mientras sin darse cuenta formaba una barrera protectora a su alrededor, protegiendo su cuerpo de los fragmentos de metal y vidrio que se separaron del auto en medio del choque. Por otro lado el auto volcó y volcó hasta que se detuvo.

Hubo un momento de completo silencio después, que obligó a Hayley a abrir los ojos a la horrible realidad. La angustia mental siguió cuando se dio cuenta que había perdido el control de sus poderes, obligando a su tía a perder el control del auto. Sus poderes se extendieron, buscando la mente de su tía, y se quedó mortificada al descubrir que no había respuesta. Sólo una oscuridad vacía y sin vida. La niña miró impotente desde atrás mientras su tía colgaba, sin vida en el asiento delantero. Ella estaba muerta. Estaba muerta y todo había sido su culpa.

Como si tal situación pudiera empeorar, se vio obligada a observar cuando su tío se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad, cayendo al techo del auto en un intento desesperado de abrirse paso para sostener a su esposa muerta. Su piel estaba ensangrentada, hecha pedazos por el mismo vidrio y metal del que Hayley se había protegido. Ella intentó cerrar los ojos, bloqueando las imágenes y los pensamientos en su cabeza, pero sin importar lo que hiciera, sus poderes continuaron fuera de su control. Podía ver lo que estaba pasando, a través de sus propios ojos y luego a través de los de su tío. Una vez que envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su madre, él se quedó inmóvil y su mente se quedó en silencio. ¿Estaba muerto él también?


	2. Capítulo 2

Después del desastre, todo fue un borrón para Hayley. La ambulancia, los policías, el hospital, los doctores revisándola buscando alguna herida que no tenía físicamente. A los días la mantuvieron en una estación de policía mientras buscaban alguna señal de su padre o algún otro familiar, a lo que ella había esperado con ansias que su papá apareciera ya que lo había sentido en su cabeza días después del accidente cuando lo había buscado ella en su mente. Pero él no apareció, por lo que sus esperanzas murieron.

Y ya que no habían dado con ningún familiar vivo decidieron que la enviarían a un orfanato. El día que la enviarían un grupo de varios soldados, llegaron diciendo que la llevarían al orfanato. Allí fue donde sucedió. Uno de los soldados y el jefe de policía hablaron. El soldado con calma mientras que el jefe de policía prácticamente le gruñía, claramente dudando que un orfanato mandara soldados a buscar a una niña.

El soldado dio un comando. Y los demás soldados levantaron sus armas hacia los policías cuando una pareja de soldados salió a tomar a Hayley. Ella se alejó con miedo, mientras el jefe de policía se apresuró para agarrar a la niña, pero fue detenido por uno de los soldados que amenazó con matarlo. Su arma apuntaba directamente a su cráneo. El soldado agarro a Hayley aun cuando ella intento zafarse de él. Y fue entonces cuando Hayley explotó. Ella dejó escapar un grito y varios objetos explotaron, esto hizo que el soldado la soltara por el impacto.

"¡Es la mutante que buscamos!" Uno de los soldados grito cuando Hayley salió corriendo de la habitación. "¡Consíganla enseguida! ¡Trask la quiere sin un rasguño!"

Hayley corrió lo más que pudo pero el lugar estaba rodeado por los soldados. Así que corrió a una habitación y se escondió debajo de uno de los escritorios.

"Busquen bien. No puede esconderse para siempre." se escuchaba las voces.

Hayley gimió, acurrucada debajo del escritorio en la habitación. Gracias a la telepatía de la niña los soldados estaban teniendo muchos problemas para encontrarla, pero Hayley sabía que no podía aguantar mucho. Ella no tenía el mejor control de su poder, especialmente cuando tenía miedo.

Su única esperanza era que no pensaran buscarla en ese despacho.

"¡Sigan buscando!"

Hubo un choque en el pasillo y Hayley apenas contuvo un gemido asustado cuando uno de los soldados dejó escapar un rugido rabioso. Las pesadas pisadas hicieron eco en el pasillo, deteniéndose justo antes de la puerta, y Hayley sintió que su corazón se congelaba cuando el pomo giró lentamente. El miedo la mantuvo en su agarre cuando se dio cuenta de que su control se había deslizado y la iban a encontrar. Su corazón latía con fuerza y trató de pensar en una salida. En algún lugar para esconderse. Ella estaba aterrorizada. Ella tenía miedo de que la encontraran.

Sus ojos vieron un gabinete y corrió hacia él cuando la puerta se abrió y una voz dura sonó, paralizándola. "¡Quieta allí!"

Hayley se volvió, con los ojos muy abiertos, para enfrentar a un soldado.

"No te muevas." el hombre gruñó, moviéndose en la habitación amenazadoramente.

Hayley no pudo contener el gemido de miedo cuando el hombre se acercó a ella lentamente. A medida que él se acercaba, lo sintió. La presencia.

'Puedo ayudar Hayley... Déjame entrar...' la voz en su cabeza dijo.

'N-No... puedo manejar esto y-yo...' ella dijo antes de levantar su mano empujando al hombre haciéndolo chocar contra la pared, dándole tiempo de escapar de la habitación.

"¡Ahí está!" gritó un soldado alertando los otros.

'Te lastimarán... Déjame ayudarte, Hayley...' la voz dijo de nuevo cuando los soldados rodearon a Hayley.

"No... puedo hacer esto..." Hayley dijo. "No necesito..."

"¿Con quién estás hablando?" Uno de los hombres preguntó.

'Pero me necesitas... Déjame ayudarte, Hayley... Déjame salvarte...' la voz habló de nuevo.

Hayley sintió que su resolución se desmoronaba. Podía escuchar a los soldados gritarle, pero no podía entender lo que estaban diciendo. Su telepatía se estaba volviendo loca y podía escuchar una cacofonía de voces que gritaban en su mente, abrumando todo lo que era.

'Déjame salvarte, Hayley...'

Hayley asintió con la cabeza, se rindió, clamando por la presencia contra la que tanto había luchado.

"Necesito tu ayuda... p-por favor...!" '¡Ayúdame!'

En el momento en que las palabras salieron de sus labios, sintió que algo ardía y temblaba con el poder que se acumulaba en su interior. Algo dentro de ella levantó su cabeza y lo que momentos antes había sido una niña, ahora era algo completamente distinto.

Con una explosión de poder, los soldados fueron empujados lejos de ella, sus cuerpos golpeando la pared con una fuerza violenta. Todo lo que la rodeaba flotaba, ardía o estaba destrozada.

Sus ojos se volvieron de un verde brillante a un rojo que no era natural. Su piel parecía brillar desde dentro y sus venas se destacaban alrededor de sus ojos y cuello, dándoles una mirada oscura mientras los miraba, sonriendo ante la expresión de confusión y horror en sus rostros.

"¿Q-qué eres...?" uno de los soldados tartamudeó lentamente usando la pared para levantarse.

Hubo un momento de silencio y la cosa en la piel de Hayley parecía que realmente estaba considerando la pregunta. Luego su sonrisa se ensanchó y avanzó flotando hacia adelante, con una mirada maliciosa en sus ojos.

"Yo soy el Fénix." ella levantó una mano, gruñendo. "Y ustedes me aburren."

Y, de repente, había calor y fuego como ninguno que había visto y estaba vivo, girando y ondeando a su alrededor. Los objetos en el lugar solo alimentaban su furia y rápidamente consumía todo lo que encontraba en su camino.

A través de las llamas, los soldados podían distinguir a Hayley, no, el rostro triunfante del Fénix, una sonrisa sádica. Y había risas en el aire, un sonido agudo no infantil procedente del cuerpo de una niña.

Pero cuando el fuego finalmente lo alcanzó y los gritos llenaron el aire, la risa se rompió y hubo sollozos dolidos. Y los ojos rojos de Hayley se volvieron verdes otra vez y había horror en sus profundidades cuando vio la escena frente a ella y gritó de miedo. Ella se desplomó sobre la hierba, sollozando y acurrucándose en sí misma. No recordaba que había pasado. Como había sucedido eso. Solo que había dejado entrar la presencia. Confiado en ella.

Volviéndose a mirar los cuerpos de los soldados, tomó una decisión. Ellos no recordarían nada de lo que fuera que había sucedido, se olvidarían de todo por completo. Entonces, poniendo una mano en su sien, borró los recuerdos de todos los soldados y puso los nuevos recuerdos en su lugar, antes de huir del lugar desapareciendo para siempre.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Cincuenta años en el futuro (alrededor de 2023), durante la guerra con los Centinelas**

El futuro, un mundo oscuro y desolado. Un mundo de guerra, sufrimiento y pérdida. En ambos lados, mutantes y humanos, los que se atrevieron a ayudarlos. Luchando contra un enemigo que no podemos vencer. ¿Estamos destinados por este camino? ¿Destinado a destruirnos como tantas especies antes que nosotros? ¿O podemos evolucionar lo suficientemente rápido como para cambiar nuestro destino? ¿El futuro está realmente establecido?

Todos miraban en silencio mientras un gran avión descendía, aterrizando cerca del templo. Warpath saltó desde su posición, y Bishop se paró frente a todos.

"Profesor." saludó Bobby.

"Bobby." Storm sonrió mientras se acercaba, abrazándola.

"Hola, tormenta."

"Oye, niño." saludó Logan.

Bobby miró a Logan y asintió antes de retroceder.

"Profesor." llamó Kitty, caminando con Colossus y Sunspot. "Lo hiciste."

Charles le sonrió asintiendo y todos se mudaron al templo.

"Cada vez que los Centinelas atacan, Warpath los ve. Y envía a Bishop para advertirnos del ataque antes de que ocurra. Los exploradores parpadean al siguiente punto. Y luego nos vamos antes de que sepan que estuvimos allí." finalizó Kitty.

"Porque nunca lo fuimos." agregó Warpath sentándose.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que nunca estuvieron allí?" Logan preguntó.

"Proyectan a Bishop en el tiempo unos días para advertir a los demás del próximo ataque." explicó Charles.

"Ella envía a Bishop de regreso en el tiempo-"

"No, solo su conciencia. Ella devuelve su mente a su yo más joven, a su cuerpo más joven." Charles corrigió a Logan.

"Esto podría funcionar, Charles." dijo Erik.

Kitty miró entre ellos confusa. "¿Qué podría funcionar?"

"El programa Centinela fue originalmente concebido por el Dr. Bolivar Trask. A principios de los años setenta era uno de los principales diseñadores de armas del mundo, pero en forma encubierta había comenzado a experimentar con mutantes. Utilizando sus dones para alimentar su propia investigación. Hubo un mutante que había descubierto lo que estaba haciendo." dijo Charles con gravedad.

"Un mutante, con la capacidad de transformarse en cualquiera." comentó Erik.

"Mystique." dijo Coloso.

"La conocía como Raven. Nos conocimos cuando éramos niños, crecimos juntos. Ella era como una hermana para mí. Intenté ayudarla pero solo logré alejarla. Persiguió a Trask en todo el mundo y en los Acuerdos de Paz de París en 1973, después de la Guerra de Vietnam, encontró a Trask y lo mató. Era la primera vez que mataba." dijo Charles.

"No fue la última." agregó Logan sombríamente.

"Pero matar a Trask no tuvo el resultado que esperaba." continuó Charles. "Solo persuadió al gobierno de la necesidad de su programa. La capturaron ese día, la torturaron, experimentaron con ella. En su ADN descubrieron los secretos de su poder de transformación. Les dio la llave que necesitaban para crear armas que podrían adaptarse a cualquier poder mutante. Y en menos de 50 años las máquinas que destruyeron tantos de nuestro tipo fueron creadas. Y todo comenzó ese día en 1973. El día que ella mató por primera vez. El día en que realmente se convirtió en Mystique."

"Quieres volver allí." declaró Kitty.

"Si puedo llegar a ella. Detengan el asesinato, manténganla fuera de sus manos. Entonces podremos evitar que los Centinelas nazcan." dijo Charles.

"Y terminar esta guerra antes de que comience." intervino Erik.

"Puedo enviar a alguien de vuelta un par de semanas, tal vez incluso un mes... Pero estás hablando de retroceder décadas." dijo Kitty insegura. "Tienes el cerebro más poderoso del mundo, profesor. Pero la mente solo puede estirarse tanto antes de que se rompa. Te destrozaría."

"¿Qué pasa si la mente de alguien tiene una manera de responder? ¿Qué pasa si alguien puede sanar tan rápido como su desgarro?" Logan preguntó.

Todos se miran en silencioso acuerdo. Esa era su última oportunidad, lo único que podían hacer para cambiar lo que estaba sucediendo. Muchos de los mutantes salieron para tomar puntos de protección fuera del templo, los únicos que quedan eran Bobby, Kitty, Logan, Erik y Charles.

"Así que me despierto en mi cuerpo más joven, ¿entonces qué?" Logan preguntó.

"Tendrás que ir a mi casa y buscarme." dijo Charles. "Convencerme de... todo esto."

"¿No serías capaz de leer mi mente?" Logan frunció el ceño.

"No tenía mis poderes en 1973 Logan, vas a tener que hacer por mí lo que una vez hice por ti." Charles dijo. "Condúceme. Guíame. Yo era un hombre muy diferente entonces. Tendrás que ser paciente conmigo."

"La paciencia no es mi mejor opción." Logan dijo burlándose.

"Me necesitarás también." se unió Erik.

"¿Qué?" Logan frunció el ceño.

"Después de que Mystique dejó a Charles, ella vino conmigo y yo la metí en un camino peligroso..." Erik explicó. "Un camino más oscuro. Nos llevará a los dos, uno al lado del otro en un momento en el que no podríamos estar más separados."

"Estupendo" Logan dijo molesto.

"Y..." Charles se interrumpió un momento.

Logan levantó una ceja. "¿Y?"

"Hay alguien más que necesitarás encontrar." Charles dijo en tono serio. "Tendrás que encontrar a Hayley."

Logan suspiró antes de mirar a Erik. "¿Dónde te encuentro?"

"Bueno... es complicado." fue lo único que respondió el mutante.

"¿Dónde encuentro a esta Hayley?" Logan preguntó.

"No sé, después del incidente con Cuba simplemente se desvaneció." dijo Charles con una pizca de tristeza en su voz.

"Genial." dijo Logan sarcásticamente.

"Una vez que encuentres a Hayley, tendrás que convencerla de ir contigo." declaró Charles. "Aunque dudo mucho que ella esté de acuerdo en estar cerca de nosotros. Especialmente de mí."

Logan asintió mientras se sentaba en la mesa de piedra.

"Básicamente, tu cuerpo se dormirá mientras tu mente retrocede en el tiempo. Mientras tu pasado y presente no continúen coexistiendo." Kitty explicó detenidamente. "Pero una vez que te despiertes, lo que sea que hayas hecho se afianzará y se convertirá en historia, y será la única historia que sabemos que será, como si los últimos 50 años nunca hubieran sucedido. Este mundo, está guerra, la única persona que lo recordará, serás tú." Ella suspiró. "De acuerdo, Logan, necesito que despejes la cabeza y mantengas la calma lo más posible."

"¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?" Logan preguntó.

"Si tu mente se pone difícil, será más difícil para mí sostenerte. Podrías deslizarte entre el pasado y el futuro." respondió Kitty.

"¿Qué pasa si tengo que ponerme un poco rocoso?" Logan preguntó.

"Piensa en pensamientos pacíficos." respondió Kitty encogiéndose de hombros.

"Pensamientos pacíficos... ¿Tienes alguna buena noticia?" Logan preguntó de nuevo.

"Bueno, realmente no envejeces, así que te verás igual." dijo Kitty.

"No tendrás mucho tiempo en el pasado. Los Centinelas nos encontrarán. Siempre lo hacen." dijo Bobby sombríamente.

"Y esta vez no tendremos dónde correr. No tendremos escapatoria. Esta es nuestra última oportunidad." agregó Kitty con gravedad.

"¿Estás seguro de que esto funcionará?" Erik preguntó.

Charles asintió. "Tengo fe en él."

"No es él quien me preocupa, sino nosotros." Erik replicó. "Éramos jóvenes. No sabíamos nada mejor."

"Lo haremos ahora." Charles dijo.

"¿Y para que quieres a Hayley?" Erik preguntó. "Es solo una niña en ese tiempo."

"Raven la quería demasiado. Ella será capaz de ayudar a nuestra causa." Charles dijo. "Además de eso, tal vez pueda resolver o al menos intentar resolver, lo que deje que pasara entre nosotros."

Kitty colocó sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Logan. "Esto podría picar un poco."

Logan respiró hondo, preparándose para lo que estaba por venir. Él era su única oportunidad. Él no podría arruinarlo. Encontrar a Charles. Encontrar a Erik. Encontrar a Hayley. Encontrar a Raven. Qué simple parecía cuando se lo decía así.

* * *

Logan abrió lentamente los ojos a una lámpara de lava y los rayos del sol que se filtraban a través de las persianas. Comenzó a sentarse, solo para darse cuenta de que un delgado brazo femenino le cubría el cuello. Suavemente desenvolvió el brazo de él, arrojó las mantas hacia atrás e intentó escabullirse de la cama, pero tenía problemas ya que era una cama de agua. Luchó por levantarse por unos segundos pero finalmente logró levantarse de la cama.

Caminó lentamente hacia el espejo cerca de la cama y se admiró cuando notó que ya no tenía canas. Fue hacia la ventana, separando ligeramente las persianas. "Mierda, funcionó."

Él buscó su par de pantalones acampanados. La puerta se abrió y entraron tres hombres.

"Hola, ¿qué pasa?" Logan preguntó.

"Gwen, vístete." ordenó uno de los hombres mirando a la mujer que se había despertado.

"¿Quién diablos eres tú?" Logan preguntó de nuevo. "No sé lo que está pasando."

"¡Lo que está sucediendo es que se supone que debes estar cuidando a la hija de los jefes, no jodiéndola!" Uno de los hombres dijo.

"No me acosté con ella." dijo Logan.

"¿No?" el hombre preguntó escépticamente.

"No." respondió Logan. "Quiero decir, sí, me acosté con ella muchas veces..."

"¡Logan!" Gwen exclamó.

"Ese no era yo, ese era el viejo yo, acabo de llegar aquí hace 20 segundos." explicó Logan.

"¿De Verdad?" el hombre preguntó escépticamente de nuevo.

"Sí."

"¿Y qué le pasó a tu ropa?" preguntó el hombre con ironía.

"Mi... oh." Logan se miró. "¿Me creerías si dijera que fui enviado aquí desde el futuro?"

Todos miraron a Logan como si estuviera loco.

"Sal de aquí, cariño, nos vamos a llevar a este comediante." ordenó el hombre. Gwen se fue rápidamente mientras metía sus pies en sus zapatos y se cubría con una manta.

"No, no lo harás. Me darás las llaves de tu automóvil y algo de dinero para gas. O te despertarás en el hospital, créeme, sé cómo funcionan las cosas." afirmó Logan.

"Oh, porque eres del futuro." se burló el hombre.

"No por esto." dijo Logan. Pensó que habría escuchado el sonido del metal desenvainado, pero en cambio vio sólidas garras de hueso.

"¡Qué demonios!" el hombre exclamó buscando su arma junto con los otros hombres.

Los disparos sonaron como una campana. Cada bala le atravesó, y él tropezó hacia atrás, su aliento se produjo en breves bocanadas mientras su cuerpo empujaba balas lentamente. Finalmente, después de varios momentos tensos, las balas cayeron al piso con un plink, seguido por el silbido de su carne que lentamente volvía a juntarse.

Logan atacó a los hombres ferozmente y en unos pocos segundos la pelea había terminado, Logan dejó a los tres hombres con heridas graves que requerirían hospitalización. Tomó las llaves del auto del cuerpo del hombre inconsciente, las metió en su bolsillo y terminó de ponerse la ropa.


	4. Capítulo 4

Logan no sabía lo que esperaba encontrar, pero ciertamente no era eso. En lugar de la hermosa mansión victoriana que había llegado a amar. La escuela estaba decrépita y en un terrible estado de deterioro, y cubierta de vides y musgo. Era completamente silenciosa. Distantemente, recordó al profesor Xavier mencionando que él había sido un hombre muy diferente en esos años, pero seguramente, las cosas no podrían haber cambiado drásticamente. Cortando el motor, Logan abrió la puerta, bajó del automóvil y se dirigió hacia las puertas. Golpeó tres veces, varios minutos pasaron hasta que la puerta se abrió ligeramente, revelando a un chico con grandes gafas con montura.

"¿Puedo ayudarte?" preguntó cortésmente.

"Uh... Sí. ¿Qué le pasó a la escuela?" Logan preguntó.

"La escuela ha estado cerrada por años. ¿Eres padre?" el chico preguntó.

"Estoy seguro de que no, espero." Logan se rio entre dientes. "¿Quién eres tú?"

"Hank. Hank McCoy Cuido la casa." respondió Hank.

Logan tomó las gafas de sol que llevaba con incredulidad. "¿Eres Bestia?" Los ojos de Hank se abrieron ante sus palabras. "Mírate. Supongo que eres un bloomer tardío."

"No sé de lo que estás hablando, pero tendré que pedirte que te vayas." dijo Hank e intentó cerrar la puerta pero Logan estaba un paso adelante.

"¿Dónde está el profesor?" Logan preguntó mientras empujaba contra la puerta.

"No hay profesor aquí." respondió Hank luchando contra la fuerza de Logan.

"Eres bastante fuerte para un niño escuálido." respondió Logan sonriendo. "Vamos, seguro que no hay una pequeña bestia en ti."

"Él no está aquí." Hank se sonrojó cuando empujó todo su peso contra la puerta.

"Vamos, Bestia." dijo Logan obteniendo la ventaja, abriendo la puerta. Luego empujó a Hank y entró en la X-Mansión.

"¡Oye! ¡Dije que la escuela está cerrada, debes irte ahora!" Ordenó Hank mientras seguía a Logan hacia el vestíbulo.

"No hasta que vea al profesor." respondió Logan.

"No hay profesor aquí, te lo dije." dijo Hank y agarró a Logan por el hombro haciéndolo girar.

"Mira chico, tú y yo vamos a ser buenos amigos." dijo Logan y luego golpeó a Hank en la cara. "Todavía no lo sabes." terminó antes de alejarse. "¡Profesor!" llamó corriendo por los escalones. Llamó varias veces al caminar por un pasillo vacío y silencioso. Todo era un marrón intenso con fragmentos de colores aquí o allá. No notó la botella vacía frente a él. "¡Profesor!" Se escuchó un ruido sordo desde atrás y un destello azul luego vino a atacarlo.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que lo lanzaron como una muñeca de trapo a la escalera. Escuchó algo crunch cuando aterrizó y no pudo decir si era él o la madera debajo de él. Bestia saltó sobre él y sintió que lo lanzaban de nuevo. Su siguiente punto de aterrizaje fue la mesa. Luego Hank saltó a la araña colgándose boca abajo rugiéndole a Logan.

"¡Hank! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?" preguntó un peludo hombre caminando por las escaleras.

"¿Profesor?" Logan preguntó mirando a un hombre pálido y de aspecto cansado parado al pie de los escalones.

"Por favor no me llames así." Charles pidió. Habían pasado años desde que alguien lo había llamado así. Él no era un profesor. Ya no.

"¿Conoces a este tipo?" Hank preguntó aun colgando boca abajo.

"Se ve un poco familiar. Bájate del maldito candelabro Hank." suspiró Charles.

Hank siguió su orden bajándose de la araña, aterrizando sobre sus dos pies.

Los ojos de Logan se ensancharon en la escena frente a él. Charles Xavier bajó las escaleras sin ningún indicio de lucha. "Puedes caminar."

"Eres un perceptivo. Lo que es un poco desconcertante en cuanto a cómo echaste de menos nuestro letrero al entrar. Esto es propiedad privada, amigo mío." Charles se sentó en las escaleras. "Voy a tener que pedirle que se vaya."

"Bueno... me temo que no puedo hacer eso." Logan respondió rodando fuera de la mesa. "Porque me enviaron aquí por ti."

"Bueno, dile a quien sea que te envió que estoy... ocupado." Charles dijo en tono molesto.

"Esto va a ser un poco complicado, porque la persona que me envió eres tú." explicó Logan.

"¿Qué?" Charles preguntó confundido.

"Dentro de cincuenta años a partir de ahora." Logan dijo.

"Dentro de cincuenta años, ¿cómo en el futuro dentro de cincuenta años?" Charles preguntó confuso.

"Sí." Logan afirmó.

"Te envié desde el futuro." se burló Charles antes de mirar a Hank para ver si también era tan escandaloso para él, solo para verlo sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad. ¿Cómo podría este hombre parado frente a ellos pensar que él le creería? Honestamente. "Piss off."

Charles no le creía lo que honestamente no sorprendía a Logan.

"Si tuvieras tus poderes, sabrías que estoy diciendo la verdad."

"¿Cómo sabes que no tengo mi... quién eres?" Charles preguntó cauteloso.

"Te lo dije."

"¿Eres de la CIA? ¿Me has estado mirando?" Charles preguntó.

"Te conozco Charles." Logan dijo antes de acercarse a la mesa. "Hemos sido amigos durante años. Sé que obtuviste tus poderes cuando tenías nueve años. Sé que pensaste que te estabas volviendo loco cuando todo comenzó, todas las voces en tu cabeza, y no fue hasta que tenías doce años que te diste cuenta que las voces estaban en la cabeza de todos. ¿Quieres que continúe?"

"Nunca se lo dije a nadie." Charles sacudió su cabeza hacia él en una mezcla de confusión y conmoción.

"Todavía no, pero lo harás." Logan respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

"Bien, has alcanzado mi interés. ¿Qué quieres?" Charles preguntó.

"Tenemos que detener a Raven. Necesito su ayuda. Necesitamos tu ayuda." Logan completó la oración.

"Creo que me gustaría despertar ahora." murmuró Charles levantándose y caminando junto a Hank a su estudio.

"¿Qué tiene que ver ella con esto?" Hank preguntó mientras volvía a su forma humana.

Logan no pudo evitar mirarlo. ¿Desde cuándo Hank podía regresar a su ser humano? Siguió a Charles al estudio y tomó asiento, explicando todo lo que Charles del futuro había dicho. Todo lo que iba a suceder en el futuro, lo que iba a sucederle a Raven. Le contó sobre los Centinelas y el destino del mundo, cómo fueron capaces de identificar la genética de personas que darían a luz a niños mutantes o tendrían descendientes mutantes. Los humanos y los mutantes en realidad trabajaron juntos para tratar de deshacerse de los Centinelas, pero fue en vano.

"He estado en muchas guerras. Nunca he visto algo así." finalizó Logan. "Y todo comienza con ella."

Charles suspiró llevándose la mano a la cara. "Digamos por el bien de... que elijo creerte, que elijo ayudarte. Raven no me escuchará... su corazón y su alma le pertenecen a otra persona ahora."

"Lo sé." dijo Logan levantándose de su silla. "Es por eso que vamos a necesitar a Magneto también."

Charles se rio de lo absurdo.

"¿Erik? ¿Sabes dónde está?" Hank preguntó.

"Sí."

Charles solo se rio aún más, levantándose. Él tenía suficiente de eso. Había una posibilidad de que él ayudara por Raven, ¿pero ahora tenían que atrapar a Erik? Ese hombre estaba loco. No había forma de que él ayudara con eso. "Está donde pertenece." dijo pasando al lado de Logan.

"¿Eso es todo?" Logan frunció el ceño. "¿Te vas a ir?"

"Oh, las mejores notas. Como dije, eres perspicaz." Charles dijo.

"El profesor que conozco no le dará la espalda a alguien que perdió el rumbo." Logan replicó. "Especialmente a alguien a quien amaba."

Charles se detuvo un momento en la escalera antes de volver. "Sabes. Creo que te recuerdo ahora. Sí, vinimos a ti hace mucho tiempo buscando tu ayuda. Y te voy a decir lo que nos dijiste entonces. Vete a la mierda."

"¡Escúchame, pequeña mierda!" Logan gruñó, agarrando bruscamente a Charles por su bata. "He recorrido un largo camino y he visto morir a mucha gente. Gente buena, amigos. Si quieres revolcarte en la autocompasión y no hacer nada, entonces vas a ver lo mismo, ¿entiendes?" Lo liberó con una profunda mueca.

"Todos tenemos que morir alguna vez." Charles dio media vuelta, subiendo las escaleras tomando un trago de alcohol.

"Te dije que no había ningún profesor aquí." dijo Hank.

"¿Qué demonios le pasó?" Logan preguntó.

"Perdió todo. Erik, Raven, sus piernas. Él construyó la escuela, los laboratorios... Todo este lugar." Hank dijo comenzando a servirse un trago.

"Luego, justo después del primer semestre, la guerra en Vietnam empeoró. Muchos de los profesores y estudiantes mayores fueron reclutados... Eso lo quebró. Se retiró en sí mismo."

"¿Qué hay de Hayley?" Logan preguntó de la nada.

Hank se congeló. No había oído ese nombre en un tiempo. "Ese es un tema delicado para Charles. No puedes mencionarla delante de él. Nunca."

"¿Por qué? ¿Quién es ella?" Logan preguntó.

"Hayley es la hija de Charles..."

"¿Hija?" Logan preguntó enseguida. "¿Charles tiene una hija?"

"Sí." Hank afirmó frunciendo el ceño por la actitud de Logan.

"No sabía que tuviera una hija." Logan murmuró. "¿Que paso con ella?"

"No sabemos. Después de Cuba llevamos a Charles a un hospital. Después de su cirugía, la tía de Hayley apareció buscándola para llevársela. Charles no hizo nada para impedirlo. No después de quedar paralítico. Tiempo después se enteró que hubo un accidente de auto y que solo habían muerto los tíos de Hayley y que ella había sobrevivido, pero nadie sabía de su paradero. Después de ese día la busco pero no la encontró. No volvió a saber de ella." Hank terminó con una expresión triste.

"¿Está muerta?" Logan preguntó.

"No lo sé." Hank respondió. "Charles usó Cerebro por última vez. Estaba destrozado y esta sesión no fue tan buena como las demás. La buscó, pero fue demasiado para su mente. Él ya estaba roto, esto solo lo desgarró. Temíamos lo peor. Creímos que los Centinelas tenían algo que ver con eso. Pero no encontramos pruebas."

"Y Charles cayó más profundamente en la depresión." Logan murmuró.

"Charles no podía soportarlo más. Tampoco podía tomar todas las voces, todo el dolor que todos sufrían. Comenzó a tomar el suero que uso para mi mutación." Hank explicó. "Tomo lo suficiente para controlarlo, pero él toma demasiado. Intenté tranquilizarlo, pero... simplemente no podía soportar el dolor. Él es... Ha perdido demasiado."

Logan luchó por procesar lo que Hank acababa de decir. Al parecer la hija de Charles estaba muerta, incluso ahora. Eso no tenía sentido. ¿No fue enviado lo suficientemente atrás? Logan suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Él continuaría con la misión. Además, todavía había una persona más que podía preguntar al respecto.

"Te ayudaré a atraparla."

Logan y Hank dieron media vuelta y vieron a Charles de pie en el vestíbulo. "No por tu futuro, sino por ella."

"Muy bien." dijo Logan. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

"Te diré esto, no conoces a Erik. Ese hombre es un monstruo, un asesino." Charles explicó. "¿Crees que puedes convencer a Raven de cambiar? ¿Volver a casa? Eso es espléndido. Pero ¿qué te hace pensar que puedes cambiarlo?"

"Porque tú y Erik me enviaron aquí juntos." dijo Logan.

La mirada en los ojos de Charles fue todo lo que Logan necesitaba para saber que lo había atrapado. El Profesor estaba a bordo.


	5. Capítulo 5

"La habitación donde lo tienen fue construida durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, donde había escasez de acero. Así que la base es de hormigón puro y arena. No hay metal." explicó Hank. "Al parecer, hizo una pausa en la cárcel en su explotación anterior, por lo que una vez que lo capturaron nuevamente tuvieron que tomar más precauciones."

Un mapa del Pentágono estaba sobre la mesa. Lo único que Logan sabía era que Magneto estaba allí. Todo se volvía mucho más difícil. La seguridad se duplicó y su control sobre Magneto era mucho más estricto. Sería difícil superar todo eso.

"Está detenido cien pisos bajo el edificio más fuertemente custodiado del planeta." dijo Charles.

"¿Por qué está él allí?" Logan preguntó.

Charles levantó una ceja. Estaban planeando sacar a Erik y él ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba allí. "¿Olvidó mencionarlo?" Charles se rio entre dientes.

"JFK." murmuró Hank.

"¿Él mató...?"

"¿De qué otra forma puedes explicar que una bala se curvó por el aire de forma milagrosa? Erik siempre ha tenido éxito con las armas." respondió Charles con desdén. "¿Estás seguro de que quieres continuar con esto?"

"Oye, este es tu plan, no el mío." Logan dijo.

Hank negó con la cabeza. "No tenemos los recursos para ayudarnos."

"O fuera." agregó Charles. "Solo somos Hank y yo."

Logan hizo una pausa por un momento. "Conozco a un hombre. Sí, ahora sería un hombre joven, viviendo fuera de DC." Se rio entre dientes. "Podía entrar a cualquier parte. Simplemente no sé cómo diablos vamos a encontrarlo."

Hank miró a Charles. "¿Cerebro esta fuera de cuestión?"

Charles bufó, mirando a otro lado. "Tenemos una guía telefónica."

Logan suspiró y se encogió de hombros. Esa sería la única forma en que podrían encontrarlo de todos modos. Siguió a Hank a otra habitación y casi gimió al ver la guía telefónica. Al menos sabía a quién estaba buscando y dónde estaría. Eso lo hacía más fácil. "Lo tengo. Vámonos."

Hank asintió y se levantó, dejando la habitación para buscar a Charles y preparar el avión.

* * *

El vuelo a DC fue demasiado lento para los gustos de Logan. Sabía que no tenía demasiado tiempo y ya se sentía presionado. Solo esperaba que conseguir a Erik y Hayley no fuera tan difícil como lo fue con Charles. Pero, por supuesto, sabía que sería un deseo sin esperanza. Rápidamente tomaron un auto alquilado y, para gran disgusto de Logan, Charles insistió en que condujera. A Logan no le gustaba viajar como pasajero en este momento, pero dejó que el profesor se saliera con la suya y le dio indicaciones para llegar a la casa. Aunque el viaje no fue sin argumentos y protestas.

"Aquí, aquí, aquí." dijo Logan, al divisar la casa.

Charles miró a su alrededor. "¿Dónde?"

"Aquí, solo viene..."

"Está bien, está bien, allí está."

"La próxima vez, conduciré. No te acostumbres." dijo Logan mientras Charles estacionaba el auto.

Todos salieron, mirando hacia la casa frente a ellos. Pasando por un buzón con el nombre "Maximoff" con letras. Se puso las gafas de sol, caminó hacia la puerta principal y rápidamente la golpeó. Segundos después, una mujer abrió la puerta y los miró con preocupación.

"¿Qué está haciendo ahora?" ella suspiró. "¿Te escribiré un cheque por lo que sea que haya tomado...?"

"Solo tenemos que hablar con él." interrumpió Logan.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y los dejó entrar, mirando exasperadamente por el pasillo. "¡Peter! ¡Los policías están aquí!"

Logan siguió las indicaciones de la mujer a unas escaleras y baja. En el camino, vieron señales de tráfico robadas colgadas y apoyadas contra las paredes. Podían escuchar música mientras sonaba vagamente como un juego de ping pong. Cuando llegaron al sótano vieron que era un juego de ping pong, pero con solo un jugador... Y corría a cada lado para golpear la pelota sin esfuerzo.

"¿Qué es lo que quieren chicos? No hice nada." dijo antes de aterrizar en el sofá. "He estado aquí todo el día."

Se giraron, siguiéndolo. Al menos, tratando de hacerlo. "Relájate, Peter." dijo Logan. "No somos policías."

"Por supuesto que no eres policía. Si fueras policía, no estarías conduciendo un coche de alquiler."

Charles lo miró confundido. "¿Cómo sabías que tenemos un coche de alquiler?"

"Revisé tu registro cuando cruzaste la puerta. También tuve algo de tiempo para matar, así que revisé tus contratos de alquiler y vi que eres de fuera de la ciudad. ¿Eres FBI?" Peter dijo, antes de que pudieran contestar, él pasó rápidamente junto a ellos, agarrando la billetera de Charles en el proceso. "No, no eres policía. ¿Qué pasa con el lugar de los jóvenes dotados?" Lo dejó caer en la mesa de ping pong con un encogimiento de hombros y se fue corriendo a otro lado.

"Esa es una carta vieja." dijo Charles, agarrando sus cosas y poniéndolas nuevamente en su bolsillo.

"Bueno, es fascinante." Hank miró a su alrededor con interés, tratando de encontrarlo.

Charles casi resopló. "Él es un dolor en el trasero."

"¿Es él un teletransportador?" Hank preguntó.

"No, él es rápido." respondió Logan. "Pero cuando lo conocí, él no era tan... Joven."

"¿Joven? Eres viejo." Peter dijo apareciendo de la nada.

Se voltearon hacia el sofá, viendo a Peter que ya estaba descansando terminando una paleta que acababa de obtener.

"Entonces no tienes miedo de mostrar tus poderes." dijo Hank.

"Poderes, ¿qué poderes? ¿De qué estás hablando?" Peter cuestionó. "¿Ves algo extraño aquí? ¿Nadie creería si se lo dijeras?" Sus labios casi se curvaron en una sonrisa antes de acercarse a un videojuego y jugarlo a gran velocidad. "Entonces, ¿quién eres y qué es lo que quieres?"

"Necesitamos tu ayuda, Peter." dijo Logan.

"¿Con que?"

"Irrumpir en una instalación altamente segura y sacar a alguien." Logan dijo.

"¿Fuga de la prisión?" Peter sonrió entonces. "Eso es ilegal, ya sabes."

"Uh..." Logan echó un vistazo a los diversos grupos de artículos apilados alrededor del sótano. Había apilado televisores en una esquina y había diferentes dulces y comida chatarra organizada ordenadamente en los estantes. "Solo si te atrapan."

"¿Qué hay para mi ahí dentro?" Peter preguntó.

Charles se quitó las gafas de sol frotando su ojo. Ese chico era un dolor en el trasero. "Usted, usted cleptómano, llegaras a entrar en el Pentágono."

Peter se congeló y lo miró, tratando de ver si hablaba en serio o no. "¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?"

"Porque somos como tú." le dijo Logan.

Charles miró hacia Logan. "Muéstrale."

Logan levantó su mano apretándola en un puño, forzando que sus garras de hueso salieran de sus nudillos.

"Eso es genial, pero eso es desagradable." Peter dijo haciendo una mueca.


	6. Capítulo 6

"Construido en 1943, el Pentágono es el edificio de oficinas más grande del mundo, que alberga a más de veinticinco mil militares y policías con más de seis millones de pies cuadrados."

Fue lo último que Logan y Charles escucharon decir a un guía turístico antes de bajar por unas escaleras a la derecha. Caminaron enérgicamente y esperaban que nadie los viese salir de la gira. Tiraron los documentos de la gira en un contenedor y corrieron hacia donde debían estar si el plan iba a funcionar. Un lugar como este debe estar fuertemente protegido con cámaras CCTV en todas partes. Ahí fue donde entró Hank. Charles sacó un plan del Pentágono sosteniéndolo frente a Peter.

"Aquí es donde tienes que estar ahora." señaló un cuadrado en el mapa llamado "ascensor".

"Bien." dijo Peter y corrió con la cinta adhesiva del ascensor en su bolsillo.

Un hombre entró al ascensor, sosteniendo una bandeja con ambas manos. Era evidente que vestía un uniforme militar completo con sombrero. Bueno, antes de que Peter se quitara el sombrero a la velocidad del rayo. Instintivamente, el hombre se arrodilló para recogerlo y se levantó mientras giraba. Las paredes a ambos lados de la puerta estaban hechas de un material negro brillante, mostrando el reflejo de Peter en uno.

El hombre lo notó y saltó fuera de su piel, Peter sonrió cuando el hombre se giró para mirarlo, sorprendido por la repentina aparición de Peter.

Peter tenía los brazos cruzados y cuando los quitó estaba la cinta adhesiva. Pero antes de herir al hombre, rápidamente se robó la ropa y, luego, rápido como un rayo, ató al hombre con cinta adhesiva y lo cambió antes de recoger la comida para el prisionero.

Un sonido de pitido resuena en los oídos de Peter, lo que significaba que el ascensor se había detenido. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, Peter mantuvo la cabeza baja mirando hacia adelante, con el sombrero del oficial en la cabeza, ocultando su identidad. Había un enorme corredor delante de él, cubierto de guardias. Todos los guardias portaban la misma expresión. Avanzó vacilante, dejando al oficial pegado a la esquina del ascensor.

Peter notó que ninguno de los guardias tenía pistolas reales... eran de plástico. Tampoco tenían insignias de oro, como esperarías que vieran, ya que formaban parte del ejército.

Finalmente, llegó al otro lado del pasillo, que tenía un ascensor casi idéntico al que acababa de salir. Excepto que esta era de forma circular y tan pronto como entra dentro de las paredes se da la vuelta haciendo un zumbido llevándolo hacia abajo lentamente. Cuando el zumbido se apagó y la rotación se detuvo, solo había un guardia de pie junto al ascensor a la izquierda. Esa vez era un pasillo más pequeño y todas las paredes eran blancas. No parecía haber una puerta en el fondo, pero Peter sabía dónde iba.

Por segunda vez Peter salió del ascensor manteniendo su mirada lejos del guardia e intentó pasar desapercibido. Miró hacia atrás, indicando al hombre que era necesario abrir la puerta para poder pasar. El hombre en la parte superior del corredor sostenía un dispositivo al costado de la pared izquierda que activaba el mecanismo. Una sección de la pared se movió hacia adelante permitiendo que se hiciera una entrada para caminar... hacia el prisionero. Peter entró y dobló a la derecha en una habitación oscura. Todo estaba casi negro, aparte de una fuente de luz que venía del centro de la habitación, en el piso.

Peter notó a un hombre a través del cristal en forma de pentágono. Debía ser el prisionero, vestía un traje gris y la habitación en la que estaba era toda blanca. Él estaba tumbado en la cama pequeña que era prácticamente el único mueble de allí. El prisionero parecía que estaba durmiendo... o simplemente muy, muy relajado.

Peter sacó una nota de su bolsillo y la puso dentro de la comida. Luego soltó la comida, dejándola caer a través de una ranura en el piso; la única entrada a la pequeña habitación con el prisionero. La comida empujó la almohada que descansaba la cabeza del prisionero por la fuerza de ser arrojada por una pequeña ranura en el suelo.

Sus ojos parpadearon y su cabeza se volvió para ver su comida. Entonces noto la nota dentro de él. Peter miró hacia abajo y vio que lo había despertado, que era lo que pretendía hacer.

'Cuidado con el vidrio'

La nota decía en grandes letras gruesas. El prisionero miró hacia Peter dándole una mirada extraña. Peter le devolvió la sonrisa. La línea de la frente del prisionero se relajó y su expresión cambió.

Peter se arrodilló lentamente y colocó sus manos sobre el vidrio y comenzó a moverse. El prisionero lo miró fijamente, ahora levantándose completamente observando. Solo un pequeño movimiento al principio, pero luego era inconfundible. El vidrio comenzó a vibrar, las manos de Peter comenzaron a sacudirse. Después de unos segundos, el cristal se rompió. El prisionero puso sus brazos sobre su cabeza en un acto de protección. Los fragmentos de vidrio cayeron casi instantáneamente en pedazos grandes y pequeños, no más grandes que la punta de un bolígrafo. Afortunadamente, no había grandes fragmentos que golpearan al prisionero, aunque Peter sí lo advirtió. Las alarmas sonaron y la puerta se cerró.

El prisionero salió de la celda rápidamente con urgencia.

"En tres segundos esas puertas se abrirán." Erik le dijo a Peter. "Y veinte guardias estarán aquí para dispararnos."

"Lo sé, eso es lo que estoy esperando." dijo Peter apareciendo junto a él, para confusión de Erik. Para aún más de su confusión, Peter puso su mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Te estoy sosteniendo la cabeza para que no sufras latigazo cervical."

"¿Qué?"

Peter lo miró, hablando lentamente. "Latigazo- cervical."

En el momento justo, las puertas se abrieron lentamente, revelando varios guardias apuntando hacia ellos con pistolas de plástico. "¡No se muevan!" uno de ellos gritó.

Peter simplemente sonrió de nuevo y pasó junto a ellos con Erik hasta el ascensor. Una vez que escuchó el ruido de las puertas cerrándose, liberó a Erik de su agarre. El hombre se aferró a la pared en busca de apoyo. Se sentía como si el mundo fuera sacado de sus pies y su mente aún girara. Mientras se estaba calmando, Peter cambió el uniforme de guardia por su atuendo normal. Erik tomó una doble tomó cuando lo miró. Le llevo menos de un segundo cambiar. Hizo una pausa por un momento, mirando al hombre atrapado en una cinta adhesiva en la esquina, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

"Estás bien." dijo Peter. "Pasará. Sucede con todos... Debes haber hecho algo bastante serio. ¿Qué haces el hombre? ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué te tienen allí?"

"Por matar al presidente." fue lo único que Erik respondió.

"Oh..." Peter miró al guardia con cinta adhesiva en el conducto con emoción, pronunciando 'mierda'.

"De lo único que soy culpable es de luchar por personas como nosotros." Erik dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿Tomas karate? ¿Sabes karate, hombre?" Peter bromeó.

"No sé karate, pero yo no sé loco." Erik dijo.

Peter se rio entre dientes. No parecía tan malo como lo que Charles y los demás habían dicho. "Me dijeron que puedes controlar el metal."

"¿Ellos?" Erik cuestionó.

"Sabes, mi madre solía conocer a un chico así." reflexionó Peter.

El ascensor se detuvo. Tan pronto como se abrieron las puertas, Erik miró al hombre frente a él, confundido. "¿Charles...?"

El segundo que Charles lo miró, su rostro se contorsionó por la ira y su puño colisionó inmediatamente con la cara de Erik, arrojándolo al piso.

Erik se sentó revisando tiernamente su mandíbula. "Es bueno verte también, viejo amigo." se puso de pie encontrándose con la mirada de Charles. "Eres la última persona en el mundo que esperaba ver."

"Créeme. No estaría aquí si no fuera necesario." Charles dijo. "Si te sacamos de aquí lo haremos a mi manera. No mataremos."

"Sin casco." respondió Erik, haciendo un gesto hacia su cabeza. "No podría desobedecerte aunque quisiera."

"Nunca más entraré a esa cabeza." Charles dijo en tono seco. "Necesito tu palabra, Erik."

Erik simplemente asintió.

"¡Nadie se mueva!" Ni siquiera podían hacer un movimiento antes de que se abrieran las puertas e incluso más guardias ingresaran a la sala con las armas apuntando hacia ellos. Rápidamente rodearon al grupo, listos para disparar. "¡Sostenlo justo ahí!"

"Charles." dijo Erik.

"¡No se muevan!"

"¡Manos arriba!"

"¡O vamos a disparar!"

"Congélalos, Charles." Erik continuó.

"No puedo." A Charles le dolía decirlo, pero no podía hacer nada. No en esa situación.

Erik frunció el ceño. Charles no tenía sus poderes, ¿verdad? Pero él todavía lo hacía. La habitación estaba llena de metal. Estaba lleno de armas que podía usar, y había sido para siempre desde que había podido sentir la presencia de metal. Ni siquiera tuvo que enfocarse demasiado. El metal reaccionó igual de fácilmente a su oleada de emociones y ligera excitación de finalmente poder usar sus poderes nuevamente. Las ollas y sartenes empezaron a traquetear, los cuchillos y los utensilios resonaron.

"¡Erik no!" Charles gritó, tratando de detener a Erik justo cuando todo se lanzó al aire y las balas fueron disparadas.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los guardias cayeron al suelo, golpeados e inconscientes. Las balas habían sido movidas para que no las golpeara y los cuchillos estaban fuera de lugar para que no lastimaran a nadie. Erik, Charles y Logan solo podían mirar a su alrededor con asombro. Apenas había pasado un segundo y, sin embargo, los guardias fueron derrotados y quedaron libres. Miraron a Peter que estaba parado en el otro lado de la habitación, luciendo orgulloso. Charles se abrió paso a través de la cocina y salió por la puerta sin siquiera echar un segundo vistazo. Erik bajó la vista hacia las garras de Logan por un momento. ¿Cuándo los sacó? Sin embargo, no hizo ningún comentario, siguiendo a Charles.

Logan lo siguió un momento después y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Peter mientras pasaba. "Buen trabajo, chico."

Peter sonrió y caminó con ellos afuera. "¿Así que eso es todo, entonces? ¿Sacamos al tipo, ahora nos vamos?"

"Hank debe tener el auto listo." dijo Charles. "Así que sí. Nos vamos."

Logan negó con la cabeza. "No, todavía no."

"¿Qué quieres decir con, todavía no?" Charles frunció el ceño. ¿Qué más tenían que hacer? Tenían a Erik, ahora tenían que ir a Francia y detener a Raven. "Tú mismo lo dijiste. No tienes mucho tiempo."

"Hay una persona más que necesitamos buscar." Logan dijo.

Charles suspiró, frotándose las sienes. "¿A quién?"

"Tu hija Hayley." declaró Logan.

Erik se detuvo, girándose para enfrentar a Logan. "¿Hayley?" luego se volvió mirando a Charles. "¿Ella no está contigo?"

Charles negó con la cabeza ligeramente antes de mirar a Logan. "Ella podría estar en cualquier lado."

"Afortunadamente, Hayley todavía tenía ropa en la mansión y yo las olí. Sé dónde está." dijo Logan.

"¡¿Dónde está?!" Charles preguntó enseguida con ansiedad.

"Ella está aquí en Washington DC." Logan respondió.


	7. Capítulo 7

Logan miró por la ventana mientras subían a la casa de acogida que había señalado. Era una vivienda más que moderada, pero no era tan extravagante ni tan grande como una mansión.

"¿Estás seguro de que este es el lugar?" preguntó Charles en tono nervioso. Era la primera vez en cuatro años que vería a Hayley de nuevo.

"Positivo." respondió Logan antes de tocar la puerta.

Esperaron unos segundos antes de que abrieran revelando a una mujer no tan mayor.

"Si, ¿qué puedo hacer por ustedes?" preguntó ella observando a los cuatro desconocidos.

"Estamos buscando a una niña llamada Hayley. ¿Está aquí?" Erik preguntó ya que Charles no dijo nada.

"¿Puedo preguntar quiénes son?" la mujer preguntó cautelosa.

"Somos sus amigos." Hank intervino. "Ella nos dijo que viniéramos."

"Bien." La mujer los miró unos segundos más, antes de abrir más la puerta. "Adelante. Iré a llamarla."

Cuando la mujer se fue los nervios de Charles se dispararon con más intensidad. No sabía cómo reaccionar con su hija. O como reaccionaria ella con él. "No creo que esto sea buena idea." dijo mirando a Logan, Erik, Peter y Hank que se sentaron torpemente en el sofá. "No la necesitamos para esto..."

"Ella quería a Raven, y era muy apegada a ella. Con eso es suficiente." respondió Logan.

"¿Acaso no quieres verla después de cuatro años Charles?" Hank preguntó confuso por la negativa del profesor. "La buscaste sin descanso. ¿Ahora dejaras escapar la oportunidad de verla una vez más?"

Charles dejó escapar un gemido exasperado. Pero antes de que dijera algo voces en el pasillo lo interrumpieron.

"¿Le dijeron quiénes son?" una voz se quejó.

"Solo dijeron que te conocían." dijo la voz de la mujer mayor.

La cabeza de Charles se levantó al oír esas voces. Particularmente una voz. El conocía esa voz. Lo sabía cómo la palma de su mano, y la extrañaba. Echaba de menos esa voz todos los días y ahora estaba viendo a la dueña. Su pequeña Hayley había cambiado de una niña a una jovencita de doce años.

"Hayley." El nombre resbaló en los labios de Charles incluso antes de que él se diera cuenta.

Los ojos de Hayley se posaron en un par de ojos azules de alguien que no esperaba ver jamás.

Charles pudo verla construyendo sus paredes a través de sus ojos. Ella miró entre los cuatro con una cara pasiva, pero él podía ver la frialdad en sus ojos, frialdad hacia él.

"¿Que están haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraron?" preguntó antes de mirar a Logan. "Fue usted, ¿verdad?... Logan. Me rastreó como un sabueso."

"Necesitamos que nos ayudes, Hayley." Logan dijo al ver que una vez más Charles se había quedado sin palabras.

"¿Con qué?" Ella preguntó con curiosidad.

"¿Por qué no lees su mente? Sabes hacer eso a la perfección." dijo Erik.

Hayley le dio una mirada antes de mirar a Logan otra vez, evitando la mirada de Charles.

"Debemos encontrar a Raven. Hay mucho que explicar y no mucho tiempo. Necesitamos encontrarla y detenerla antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Podemos explicarlo en el camino..."

"Puede explicarlo aquí." interrumpió Hayley con terquedad.

"No tenemos tiempo." explicó Logan.

"No me importa. Tiene diez minutos." Hayley dijo claramente.

"Hayley..."

"Cinco minutos." Hayley interrumpió a Charles molesta por escucharlo.

Logan frunció el ceño pero empezó a hablar. "Cincuenta años a partir de ahora, el mundo es una sociedad distópica. Un hombre llamado Trask construye estas cosas llamadas Centinelas que comienzan a derribar mutantes, pero pronto también atacan a humanos que luego tendrían descendientes mutantes. Los humanos trataron de ayudarnos, pero no sirvió de nada. Nadie pudo derrotar a los Centinelas, así que me enviaron aquí para detenerlo incluso antes de que comience. Al evitar que Raven mate a Trask durante los Acuerdos de Paz de París. Una vez que lo mata, la capturan y transforman su mutación en un arma para crear los Centinelas para que se transformen y se adapten a otras mutaciones para derrotarlos. No importa lo que hayamos hecho, no podríamos. No los he visto. Nunca había visto algo así antes. Esta es nuestra última oportunidad. Charles y Erik del futuro me enviaron de vuelta... me dijeron que te buscara. Esta es la única forma en que podremos sobrevivir. Mientras hablamos, los Centinelas están en camino hacia nosotros. Solo mi mente está aquí, mi cuerpo físico realmente está en el futuro. Si muero allí antes de que detengamos todo esto... La misión se ha ido. Necesitamos tu ayuda, Hayley. Tal vez tú puedas convencer a Raven para que cambie de opinión."

Hayley bajó la mirada al suelo, procesando lo que Logan le había dicho mientras todos la miraban expectantes. "No."

"¿Qué?" Charles preguntó confuso.

"Váyanse." Ella no gritó. Ella ni siquiera parecía enojada.

"Hayley, tienes que ayudarnos." comenzó Hank. "Si no lo haces, Raven... sufrirá."

"Entonces, ¿por qué siguen aquí? Es mejor que la busquen antes de que ella sufra." Hayley dijo mientras los ahuyentaba con la mano.

Charles no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Ella se rehusaba a ayudar. Hayley, su pequeña Hayley. La Hayley que nunca le haría daño a nadie que amara. Estaba actuando como si no le importara en absoluto, actuando como si no destruyera una instalación, como si no le importara la devastación que seguiría... O las vidas que tomaría en el proceso.

"Tenemos que detener a Raven." Logan dijo.

"Ese hombre llamado Trask, él intentó capturarme una vez y casi lo logra. Sé que Raven sabe lo que está haciendo." Hayley respondió en tono seco antes de señalar la puerta. "Como dije antes. Váyanse."

Todos estaban aturdidos por su reacción fría y distante. Algo inusual en una niña de doce años.

"¿Qué te ha pasado Hayley?" Charles preguntó gravemente.

"Crecí y dejé de ser una niña estúpida." Hayley dijo en tono tenso. "Claro que no puedes darte cuenta de eso porque nunca me criaste." la sala se quedó en un silencio tenso. Ella bufó negando con la cabeza. "Creo que es mejor que todos se vayan."

Esa no era la niña que Charles conocía. Pero la Hayley que él conocía todavía estaba allí, ¿no? Si ella no fuera... Su corazón se apretó ante la idea. Sería su culpa. Él comenzó todo desde el día en que dejo que la alejaran de él. Si no lo hubiera permitido, ella no tendría esa actitud distante y fría. Todo ese tiempo él pensó que estaba muerta. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando escuchó su voz y sintió el impulso de levantarla en sus brazos y abrazarla fuertemente. Sin embargo, ahí estaba y ella no los ayudaría.

"Escúchame..." Logan se acercó agarrando a Hayley brutalmente por los hombros.

"Suéltame." Hayley replicó intentando zafarse pero el sujeto era muy fuerte.

"Logan, suéltala." dijo Hank cuando alguna de las luces de la casa empezaron a titilar, claramente por los poderes de Hayley.

"No hasta que vengan con nosotros." Logan dijo entre dientes.

"¡Dije suéltame!" Hayley gritó empujando a Logan fuera de ella con su mutación haciéndolo volar hacia la pared del pasillo dejando una abolladura. Sintió una presencia familiar en su mente pero la empujó con fuerza. Después desvió su mirada hacia su padre por primera vez en cuatro años. "Ahora váyanse y no regresen." Con eso se dio la vuelta precipitándose por el pasillo. Con Erik que sin decir palabra, se levantó y la siguió.

* * *

Hayley retrocedió al patio trasero, si pudiera llamarse así. Era prácticamente un campo. Ella se sentó contra el costado de la casa doblando sus piernas hasta su pecho. Tratando de contener las lágrimas que había luchado por no dejar caer frente a ellos.

No era que ella no quisiera ayudar. Solo no quería estar alrededor de la persona que la había abandonado. Sacó el collar que siempre mantuvo escondido debajo de su camisa, jugando con el colgante negro con una cresta de plata, sintiendo una oleada de nostalgia a través de ella. Sentía un torrente de emociones, y entre ellas estaba el enojo.

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó ella cuando escuchó pasos acercándose.

"Estoy aquí para hablar con la verdadera Hayley." Erik dijo en tono serio. "No la extraña que conocí hace cinco minutos."

"¿Vas a decirme que extrañas a la pobre, dulce e ingenua Hayley?" Hayley le preguntó con frialdad.

"Sí." Erik dijo. "Esa niña dulce no puede haber cambiado tan drásticamente."

"He cambiado más de lo que crees." dijo ella entre dientes.

"Por favor Hayley. A mí no puedes engañarme. Sé que no quieres que Raven sea torturada, ella prácticamente es tu tía." Erik dijo inclinándose frente a ella. "Ven con nosotros."

"¿Desde cuándo quisiste ayudar? ¿Qué pasó con todo el asunto de que 'los humanos nunca nos aceptarán'?" Hayley preguntó confundida.

"¿Cuándo comenzaste a odiar a tu padre?" Erik le preguntó a cambio.

"Desde que decidió abandonarme." Hayley respondió en tono seco. "Por eso no quiero hablar ni estar cerca de él."

"Lo entiendo." Erik dijo inclinándose. "Pero ayudarías a Raven. Sé que en el fondo no quieres que a ella le suceda nada ¿verdad?"

Hayley enseguida bajo la mirada al suelo. "No."

"Por supuesto que no." Erik sonrió por su respuesta. Él extendió su mano y acarició suavemente su cabeza. "Entonces ayúdanos. Hazlo por Raven, por aquellos que aún no han nacido.

Todos sufrirán si esto sucede, y sé que nunca dejarías que les pase nada."

Hayley se tomó un momento para pensarlo. Lo que hizo que Erik se animara con su respuesta. "¿Es eso un sí?"

"Aceptare ayudar, pero solo por Raven." Hayley aceptó para alegría de Erik.

"Sabía que la verdadera Hayley seguía viva." Erik dijo sonriendo.

Hayley lo miró seriamente. "No lo creo."

"Ya veremos con el tiempo que pasemos juntos." Erik dijo y se levantó, ofreciéndole una mano. "Vamos pequeña telépata."

Hayley suspiró y tomó su mano ofrecida, levantándose.

* * *

Cuando Hayley se fue, Hank ayudó a Logan mirando por alguna herida, pero para su sorpresa, sus células lo sanaron en unos segundos y estaban listos para irse. Pero aún no podían. Erik todavía estaba hablando con Hayley. Logan ciertamente esperaba que tuviese mejor suerte. La pequeña niña era rápida y ciertamente poderosa para su joven edad. Lo último que había esperado era ser arrojado a una pared.

"No deberías haberla presionado." dijo Hank después de un tiempo.

"Tenía que hacerlo." Logan le respondió. "Por la misión y por él." asintió con la cabeza hacia Charles, haciendo que todos se volvieran hacia él.

Charles miró a Logan cuestionablemente. "¿Por mí?"

"Para resolver, o al menos intentar resolver, lo que pasó entre ustedes dos. Ambos están sufriendo." Logan le explicó. "Ella no te odia. Ella actúa así, pero realmente no lo hace. Una hija nunca puede odiar a un padre y viceversa."

Charles no podía creer eso. Él quería, pero una gran parte de él no podía, ella ni siquiera lo había mirado en toda la conversación. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Erik entró seguido de Hayley más atrás. Él sólo se encontró con los ojos fríos de Hayley.

Erik se acercó a Charles. "Ella vendrá."

"¿Ya estás lista?" Logan preguntó poniéndose de pie junto con los demás.

"Sí. Y no necesito hacer más rabietas." Hayley dijo leyendo los pensamientos de Logan.

"¿Así que eres una telépata? ¿Puedes oír lo que estoy pensando?" Peter preguntó asombrado de Hayley que solo asintió. "Eso es... escalofriante."

Hayley hizo una mueca divertida antes de volverse hacia Charles. Su mirada no era tan dura como lo era antes, pero todavía era frígida. "Estoy lista para irnos."

"Perfecto. Tenemos que irnos." dijo Logan, que ya se dirigía a la puerta.

"Espero que hayas superado el temor a los aviones." Erik le dijo a Hayley.

"No, no lo hice." Hayley dijo nerviosa por estar en el aire una vez más.

"Eso es desafortunado, porque tendrás que soportarlo." Erik le dijo.

"Desearía estar inconsciente en este momento." Hayley refunfuño.

"Eso puede arreglarse. Yo te haré los honores." Erik le dio una sonrisa que ella le regresó. Sonriendo de verdad después de tanto tiempo.

Logan vio a la niña riendo. Parecía tener un cambio de personalidad y solo pudo adivinar que Erik la había calmado de alguna manera. Eso lo intrigó un poco. La niña sacaba a relucir una suavidad inusual en Magneto que nadie había visto realmente. No era como él era en el futuro. Era amable con ella.

Charles por su parte no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, al verla riendo y bromeando. Ya no estaba tan fría como antes, pero podía adivinar que era por Erik. Aunque no necesariamente se sentía cómodo con ese hecho, se sentía feliz de que ella mostrara ese lado suyo. Le aseguró que la Hayley que él conocía todavía estaba allí. Solo se preguntaba si alguna vez llegaría a ver ese lado de ella por él, su verdadero padre y no por Erik.


	8. Capítulo 8

"Peter muchas gracias. Ten cuidado." dijo Charles estrechando la mano de Peter.

"A pesar de que solo nos conocimos durante cinco minutos, fue agradable conocerte." Peter le dijo a Hayley estirando su mano hacia ella.

Hayley estrechó la mano del joven, pero sus células analizaron rápidamente y copiaron la mutación de Peter. Ella soltó su mano enseguida, había sido involuntario que copiara su mutación. Aun no controlaba la suya propia.

"¿Por qué vas a París?" Peter preguntó con curiosidad.

Charles miró hacia atrás a Hank para debatir si deberían decírselo o no. Él subió las escaleras, pero se detuvo para arrojarle las llaves del coche alquilado. "Hazme un favor y devuélvelo por mí, Peter. Y tómalo con calma."

Peter se rio entre dientes, le dio una sonrisa a Hayley antes de subir al auto e irse.

Tan pronto como subieron al avión, Hayley se acurrucó en el sofá cerrando los ojos, esperando quedarse dormida incluso antes de que llegaran al aire, después del desastre de Cuba le había agarrado pánico a los aviones. Erik tomó asiento junto a su cabeza en caso de que ella comenzara a enloquecer y él tuviera que calmarla. Charles los miró con el ceño fruncido, pero se sentó al frente. Logan estaba sentado en el extremo más alejado de todos. No era como si fuera una persona de personas. Cuando Hank despegó, comenzaron a informar a Erik sobre lo sucedido, mientras Hayley estaba profundamente dormida.

Sabía que Charles perdió sus poderes, pero en cuanto a cómo, no sabía. Aprendió más sobre quién era Logan y qué sucedería en el futuro. Fue una charla seria. El avión estaba lleno de tensión y no era como si pudieran hablar sobre lo que estaba sucediendo en sus vidas. Eso haría todo mucho más incómodo.

"¿Cómo los perdiste?" Erik finalmente preguntó.

"Hank diseñó un suero." Charles dijo. "El tratamiento de mi columna afecta mi ADN."

"¿Renunciaste a tus poderes para poder caminar?" Erik preguntó incrédulo.

"Sacrifiqué mis poderes para poder dormir..." Charles negó con la cabeza. "¿Qué sabes tú al respecto?"

"Perdí mi parte justa." Erik dijo.

"Sécate los ojos, Erik." Charles dijo burlándose. "No justifica lo que has hecho."

"No tienes idea de lo que hice." Erik dijo entre dientes.

"Sé que tomaste a una de las personas más importantes de mi vida." dijo Charles.

"Bueno, tal vez deberías haber luchado por ella, y haber luchado más duro." Erik replicó enseguida.

"Si quieres pelear, Erik, te daré una pelea." Charles dijo poniéndose de pie.

"¡Siéntate!" ordenó Logan, solo para ser silenciado por Erik.

"Déjalo ir." dijo este poniéndose de pie. Él sabía que la ira se estaba gestando en Charles. Sabía que el hombre necesitaba dejarlo salir.

Charles se adelantó agarrando al hombre por la camisa. "¡Me has abandonado! ¡Te llevaste a Raven, y me abandonaste! ¡Ahora estas intentando llevarte a mi hija también! ¡¿Acaso quieres transformarla en un monstruo?!"

"Ángel. Azazel. Emma. Banshee." La cara de Erik permaneció pasiva, pero estaba enojado y furioso por dentro. "Hermanos y hermanas mutantes, todos muertos. ¡Innumerables otros experimentaron, torturaron! ¿¡Dónde estabas Charles?!"

"Erik." Hank lo llamó desde la cabina cuando el avión descendió peligrosamente.

Los ojos de Hayley se abrieron en pánico, agarrándose mortalmente al sofá. Sintiendo que se le cerraba la garganta, y que su corazón se aceleraba. "¡Erik!"

"¡Se suponía que debíamos protegerlos! ¡¿Dónde estabas cuando tu propia gente te necesitaba?! ¡¿Dónde estabas cuando tu propia hija te necesitaba?!" Erik siguió hablando cuando Charles se aferró a la pared con fuerza. "¡Te ocultabas! ¡Tú y Hank fingían ser algo que no son!"

"¡Erik!" Hayley gritó asustada.

"¡Nos abandonaste a todos!" Erik dijo antes de obligarse a sí mismo a calmarse, enderezando el avión a cómo estaba dejándolo nivelarse. Dirigió una última mirada a Charles antes de caminar a la niña tímida y tomar asiento junto a ella. Los ojos de Hayley estaban completamente abiertos, asustados. "Lo siento." murmuró para que solo ella pudiera escuchar. Le puso una mano en el brazo sintiéndola temblar. Él mantuvo su mente para mantenerse a raya. Uno de ellos tenía que estar anclado, y desafortunadamente ese tenía que ser él. Ella no estaba en la mente correcta para ser la estable. "Todo está bien. Ahora está bien. Respira."

Hayley no podía escucharlo bien, su mente estaba dando vueltas. Su mirada se movió hacia Erik cuando sintió su toque y respiró hondo, o al menos lo intentó. Sus dedos se alzaron aferrándose a su collar con fuerza, cerrando los ojos.

Charles los miró a los dos y sintió un nudo en el estómago, recordando la última vez que vio a su hija tan asustada, tan vulnerable. Siempre había sido él quien la tranquilizaba. Ahora era Erik y lo odiaba. Con el ceño fruncido, se retiró a la cabina sentándose al lado de Hank apretando los puños con fuerza, temblando de rabia.

"Así que siempre fuiste un gilipollas." comentó Logan.

Erik lo vio por un momento mientras Hayley se acurrucó contra él. "Supongo que somos mejores amigos en el futuro." dijo envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella, acariciando suavemente su cabello.

Logan rio entre dientes, sacando un cigarro y un encendedor. "Pasé muchos años tratando de derrotarte, amigo."

"¿Cómo te fue con eso?"

"Eres como yo. Eres un sobreviviente." Logan murmuró antes de hacer un gesto hacia el desastre en el avión. "¿Quieres recoger toda esa mierda?"

Erik miró a Hayley. Su respiración se había regulado y ya no temblaba tanto. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí. Bien. Solo... ve." Ella murmuró.

Logan miró a Hayley con curiosidad mientras Erik levantaba el desorden. "Entonces, eres la hija de Charles. Puedo ver el parecido."

"No me parezco a él en nada." Hayley susurró mirando hacia la ventana.

"Creí que se llevarían bien." Logan frunció el ceño. "No pensé que fuera todo lo contrario."

"Por supuesto que no te dijo lo que paso." Hayley dijo en tono sarcástico. "No te dijo que rompió su promesa de jamás dejarme, permitiendo que me alejaran de él sin una pelea. No le importo que me fuera." Ella suspiró al ver la mirada incomoda de Logan. "Charles Xavier no es nada para mi ahora."

Charles pudo escuchar su conversación considerando el hecho de que no había una puerta que separara el avión de la cabina. No se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración hasta que exhaló ante las palabras de Hayley. Se sintió vacío y triste enseguida. Y sabía que todo ese dolor en su voz él mismo lo había causado por ser tan débil. Suspiró pasando una mano por su pelo. Tenía que calmarse y sacarla de su cabeza por el momento. Tenían que enfocarse en Raven.

* * *

La noche había caído y el aire estaba lleno de más tensión de la que tenía antes. Charles había regresado a su asiento solo para ver que Hayley estaba acurrucada en una silla más cerca del frente, durmiendo pacíficamente. Su mirada se suavizó ligeramente antes de tomar un trago y tomar un sorbo de él. Después de todo lo que había sucedido hasta ahora en el viaje, definitivamente lo necesitaba.

"¿Te apetece un juego?" Erik preguntó acercando un tablero de ajedrez. "Ha sido un tiempo."

"No estoy de humor para juegos, gracias." Charles dijo tratando de no dejar que se tornara incómodo.

Erik agarró una botella de licor y un vaso, sirviéndose un poco. "No he bebido mucho en cuatro años." Tomó un sorbo del familiar sabor del alcohol. Charles parecía negarse absolutamente a siquiera mirarlo. "No maté al presidente."

"La bala se curvó, Erik." suspiró Charles.

"Porque estaba tratando de salvarlo. Me sacaron antes de que pudiera."

Charles frunció el ceño. Eso no tenía ningún sentido. "¿Por qué intentarías salvarlo?"

"Porque él era uno de nosotros." Erik respondió. Después hizo una pausa, dejando que la información se filtrara. Erik no era de los que mentían, especialmente no sobre eso.

"Debes pensar que soy tan tonto... Siempre dijiste que vendrían detrás de nosotros." suspiró Charles.

"Nunca imaginé que usarían el ADN de Raven para hacerlo." dijo Erik con incredulidad.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la viste?" Charles preguntó.

"El día que me fui a Dallas." respondió Erik tomando asiento frente a Charles.

"¿Y cómo estuvo ella?"

"Fuerte... Impulsiva... Leal."

"¿Cómo- ¿Cómo estuvo ella?" Charles preguntó de nuevo.

"Ella era... Pude ver por qué significa tanto para ti. Debes estar orgulloso de ella, Charles. Está luchando por nuestra causa." dijo Erik.

"Tu causa. La chica que crie, ella no era capaz de matar." respondió Charles.

"No la criaste. Creciste con ella. No podía quedarse como una niña para siempre, es por eso que se fue." Erik replicó enseguida.

"Se fue porque te metiste en su cabeza." Charles dijo con los dientes apretados.

"Ese no es mi poder. Ella tomó una decisión." Erik dijo.

"Pero ahora sabemos a dónde lleva esa elección. ¿No es cierto? Ella va a asesinar a Trask, van a capturarla, y luego nos van a liquidar."

"No si podemos llegar a ella primero. No si cambiamos la historia mañana..." Erik dijo. Ambos se miraron el uno al otro por un momento. "Lo siento, Charles, por todo lo que sucedió. Realmente lo estoy."

Charles negó con la cabeza, bebiendo rápidamente el resto de su bebida antes de dejar el vaso e inclinarse hacia adelante. "Ha pasado un tiempo desde que jugué.".

"Voy a ser fácil contigo." respondió Erik divertido, tomando un sorbo. "Puede que encuentres una pelea justa."

"Tienes el primer movimiento."

Erik miró hacia el tablero de ajedrez y forzó a uno de los peones metálicos de su costado a moverse. Charles cerró los ojos por un momento antes de hacer su propio movimiento. El juego pasó con silencio, pero esa vez fue más un silencio cómodo. De vez en cuando encontraban un tema conversacional para una pequeña charla, pero hablar no era necesario. Habían dicho todo lo que tenían que decir para su reconciliación. Erik no perdió a Charles cuando cada vez que Hayley hacía un movimiento, incluso si era un turno pequeño, Charles la miraba al instante.

"Tu turno." dijo Erik, moviendo su alfil.

Charles miró a Hayley una última vez antes de mirar hacia el tablero y mover su pieza. "Tiene frío. Debes darle tu chaqueta."

Erik siguió su mirada y casi sonrió. "Deberías darle la tuya. Es tu hija, no mía."

"No creo que le agrade eso." se quejó Charles.

"Si quieres que te perdone, tendrás que luchar por eso. No todo se te entrega en bandeja de plata." Erik respondió.

Charles dudó al principio, pero después se levantó y agarró su chaqueta de la cabina, volviendo a donde estaba. Tentativamente colocó la ropa sobre Hayley, metiendo los bordes para que ella estuviera más abrigada. Cuando ella se movió, se congeló, temeroso de haber hecho algo mal, pero no fue nada. No pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro cuando vio que ella se inclinó en su toque. Él le acarició el cabello una vez antes de volver al juego, dándole a Erik una mirada desafiante y un ceño fruncido. "Tu turno."

Erik simplemente sonrió y continuó el juego. Desconocido para ellos, Hayley comenzó a jalar la chaqueta más cerca de modo que casi toda ella estaba bajo su calor, excepto por la parte superior de su cabeza. Hundió su nariz en la tela, relajándose ante la fragancia familiar. Ella no sabía qué era, pero calmó sus sueños. Se sintió segura, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, durmió pacíficamente.


	9. Capítulo 9

No fue muy difícil entrar a Francia. Había varios aviones privados para los asistentes a los acuerdos de paz, por lo que los de ellos se mezclaron lo suficientemente bien. Agarraron un automóvil de alquiler y fueron a los Acuerdos de Paz.

Erik y Logan estaban sentados en la parte delantera y el resto estaba sentado en la parte posterior. No ayudaba que iban a paso de tortuga al llegar a la puerta principal. Dos guardias, que llevaban cascos negros con dos rayas amarillas, caminaron hacia ellos mientras levantaba la vista, uno levantó una mano como advertencia pero eso no los iba a detener.

Con un movimiento de su muñeca, Erik levantó una rejilla de metal de la pared interior y la atravesó hacia la pared paralela a la que la rejilla metálica colgó por primera vez y golpeó al guardia. Luego levantó la barrera de la cabina de control, que también era de metal, y Logan procedió a conducir el automóvil dentro. La mayoría de los guardias estaban afuera manteniendo a la gente a raya o dentro del mismo edificio protegiendo a los oficiales importantes, así que estaban limpios en el garaje.

"Recuerden, encuentren a Raven, deténganla, y luego llévenla a casa." dijo Charles antes de mirar a Erik. "No mates a nadie."

Todos subieron unas escaleras y luego pasaron por una serie de corredores. Cada uno estaba cubierto de más y más cuadros que los siguientes y costosos jarrones. Largos corredores de alfombras corrían por los pisos de los pasillos.

"¡Raven!" Erik llamó entrando a la habitación.

"¡Raven!" repitió Charles mientras ingresaban rápidamente a la habitación solo para ver a un joven dispararle con un Taser.

La mutante azul miró al grupo que entraba antes de que tres series de cables la golpearan mientras se convulsionaba colapsando sobre la mesa.

"¿Raven? ¡Raven!" Charles rápidamente se acercó a su lado.

Erik agitó su mano cuando el Taser escapó del cuerpo de Raven estrellándose contra el cuello del hombre que la sorprendió. El hombre cayó al piso comenzando a convulsionarse tanto como Raven hacía un momento. Hayley se volteó hacia Raven mientras Charles acariciaba su cabello.

Un sonido de pitido salió de su izquierda cuando notó a Trask parado allí, aturdido mientras agitaba una especie de control remoto. Echó un vistazo a la habitación llena de mutantes. Su corazón latió en su pecho mientras tragaba duro.

"¿Charles?" una pequeña voz salió de la mesa.

"Raven... Hemos venido por ti. Erik y yo, juntos." Charles le dijo.

"Nunca pensé que volvería a verte." Raven dijo sonriendo.

Charles sonrió también. "Te hice una promesa hace mucho tiempo de que te protegería."

La electricidad que corría a través de Raven se estaba desvaneciendo cuando Charles hablaba con ella. Ella se sentía aliviada de verlos, a todos.

Hayley miró a Erik cuestionablemente cuando lo sintió tensarse. Algo estaba pasando por su cabeza, así que decidió leer su mente y se horrorizó. Él no... No, lo haría. Ella sabía que lo haría.

"Raven." ella llamó.

Los ojos de Raven se movieron hacia Hayley enseguida impresionada de ver a una jovencita en vez de la niña de hacía cuatro años atrás. "Hayley."

"Corre." Hayley le dijo al momento que Erik tomó la pistola que estaba sobre la mesa.

"¿Erik...?" cuestionó Raven con firmeza mientras levantaba la vista para verlo sosteniendo la pistola señalándola... a ella.

"Erik, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Charles preguntó poniéndose de pie enseguida frente a Raven.

"Asegurando nuestro futuro." Erik sostuvo la pistola apuntando a Raven. "Perdóname, Mystique. Mientras estés ahí afuera, nunca estaremos a salvo."

"Erik..." advirtió Hank.

Hayley notó que el hombre llamado Trask estaba parado a un lado viendo la situación como si fuera una película. Ella fijó sus ojos en la pistola de Erik con su corazón latiendo instándole que hiciera algo.

"Usa tus poderes, Charles." dijo Raven poniéndose en cuclillas detrás de él, desesperada por evitar la muerte. "Detenlo."

"No puede." terminó Erik para él con voz lenta.

'Corre.' Hayley habló dentro de la cabeza de Raven, que no lo pensó para correr por la mesa lo más rápido que pudo.

Hank agarró a Erik empujándolo al suelo. Pero este aún fue capaz de disparar el arma con sus poderes. Raven ya estaba huyendo saltando por la ventana cuando le dispararon la bala.

Erik curvó la bala en el aire para al menos golpearla en algún lugar de su cuerpo, lo suficiente como para frenarla hasta que estuviera allí para matarla.

Hayley miró a los demás antes de hacer un movimiento hacia la ventana y se asomó para ver la vista debajo. Se enfocó en un grupo de personas debajo de la ventana que estaban viendo los eventos desplegarse. Detrás de ellos estaba el lugar perfecto para mantenerse bajo, entonces Erik no la esperaría. Cerró los ojos y trató de recordar cómo una vez se había teletransportado. Eso fue años atrás, se gritó a sí misma mentalmente, nunca lo harás. Luego, mientras se imaginaba dónde quería ir en su mente, sintió una oleada salvaje subir por su espalda y sintió el suelo cambiar debajo de sus pies.

"¡Hayley! ¡No!" Charles gritó pero ya su hija se había teletransportado desde el edificio hasta donde Raven yacía en el suelo, ayudándola a levantarse. "Vamos, Raven. Necesitamos sacarte de aquí."

"Hayley..."

"¡Erik está en camino! ¡Te va a matar, tenemos que movernos!" Hayley dijo apoyando a Raven.

Raven miró a su alrededor, viendo a la gente a su alrededor contemplar con tanto miedo como con asombro. Tenía que confundirse. Sería fácil de ver si no lo era. Rápidamente se transformó en una de las personas que estaba en la multitud, haciendo que todos se quedaran boquiabiertos y retrocedieran en estado de shock. Pudieron avanzar unos pocos pasos antes de que Erik finalmente descendiera.

"¡Erik, por favor no lo hagas!" Hayley le pidió alzando la voz.

"Tengo que hacerlo." respondió este tirando de Raven hacia él por la bala en su pierna.

Cuando Hayley se movió para ayudarla, él la contuvo con el metal de un banco cercano aferrándolo a su pierna con fuerza. Raven yacía en el suelo, frente a Erik con una bala flotando en su mano.

"¡Erik por favor!" Hayley le pidió de nuevo.

"Lo siento pero debo hacer esto." respondió Erik dejando que la bala le saliera de la mano directamente a Raven.

Hank entró rugiendo en ese momento atacando a Erik una vez más, arrojándolo a la fuente. Mientras Hayley detenía la bala en el aire antes de que golpeara a Raven y la dejara caer al suelo.

"Necesitas irte." Ella le dijo a Raven que se levantó con dificultad. "Vete."

"Ven conmigo." pidió Raven.

"No puedo." Hayley negó con la cabeza. "Ahora corre. No quiero perderte también."

Raven observó a Hayley unos segundos antes de transformarse en uno de los peatones. "Ten cuidado." murmuró antes de darse vuelta comenzando a alejarse.

En ese momento Erik había doblado el metal sobre Hank alejándolo de él. Tosiendo salió de la fuente mirando alrededor de las calles que estaban en caos buscando a Raven.

"¡Ya déjala en paz!" Hayley le dijo molesta. Enseguida algo vino sobre ella. Su mano comenzó a brillar. Ella tomó una respiración entrecortada y aterrorizada. Podía sentir que el suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a resquebrajarse y retumbar, podía oír el crujido del metal que se inclinaba hacia ella, las bombillas y las ventanas temblaban. Enviando a la multitud a otro pánico en olas. Estaba fuera de control. La presencia en su interior se estaba haciendo cargo.

Ella levantó la mano lanzando energía psiónica hacia Erik, que lo bloqueó moviendo un auto para protegerse. Él la miró sorprendido de que realmente lo atacara.

Hayley lo miró con horror antes de cerrar los ojos. Tenía que irse de allí. Estaba perdiendo el control y no podía poner a los demás en peligro. Así con eso se entremezcló con la multitud y fue directamente al avión.

* * *

Horas después, Bolivar Trask estaba en la Oficina Oval de los Presidentes. Después del incidente en París, lo llevaron rápidamente y lo colocaron en el primer vuelo de regreso a América. Tan pronto como el avión tocó tierra de Washington, fue recibido por hombres del servicio secreto que lo escoltaron hasta donde estaba ahora.

Sus dedos empujaron las gruesas gafas con montura que llevaba más arriba en su nariz mientras se paraba entre una multitud de personas que miraban la TV frente a ellos. Se movió de un lado a otro, ahora sintiendo el cansancio del viaje en avión mientras la voz del periodista seguía zumbando, volviendo a contar la misma historia por enésima vez ese día.

"Ayer, la Cumbre por la Paz de París se vio sacudida por la aparición de asaltantes no identificados, de los que el mundo nunca ha visto. La histeria masiva se ha apoderado de la nación cuando la gente pregunta '¿De dónde vienen? ¿Volverán?' Y lo más importante, '¿Son amigos o enemigos?' "La pantalla cambió a un presentador de noticias masculino que tenía un bigote que se parecía al de Trask. "Ese fue el corresponsal de Londres Toby Elliot informando desde la Cumbre de Paz de París ayer."

Mientras que los ojos de todos permanecían pegados a la pantalla, encontró su propio deambular por la habitación. El único hombre que no se paró fue el propio presidente, incluso sus tres perros tenían las orejas encendidas en el televisor

"A la mierda." el presidente juró por lo bajo. Se arrojó de su asiento y caminó por la habitación, haciendo que todos volvieran a su trabajo. "¿Qué demonios estamos tratando aquí?" Luego señaló a un joven frente a él. "Fuera del registro."

El hombre asintió y se inclinó hacia un cajón para apagar un dispositivo de grabación. Otro hombre, mayor con mechones de pelo gris, se adelantó y dejó caer archivos sobre el escritorio del presidente.

'ADVERTENCIA', leyó y sostuvo dos fotografías del hombre que acababa de extenderse sobre su pantalla.

"Hace dos días, este hombre, Erik Lehnsherr, escapó de una prisión de máxima seguridad dentro del Pentágono." Nixon miró al hombre antes de dirigir su atención a los tres perros detrás de su escritorio, les tendió dulces perrunos y solo miró hacia atrás cuando los sintió lamer los restos de sus dedos. Quitándose las migajas de la piel, se centró en las cuatro pantallas frente a él que mostraban las imágenes que se habían emitido en todo el mundo. "Creemos que esta mujer es una ex asociada de Lehnsherr. Estuvieron juntos en Cuba, el día de la crisis en el 62. También estuvo implicado en el asesinato de Kennedy."

El hombre dejó caer una carpeta azul marino encima de los archivos, pero Nixon no lo notó. Moviendo los dedos hacia la pantalla, frunció el ceño ante la imagen de una niña de cabello castaño que atacaba a Lehnsherr.

"¿Qué hay de esa niña?" preguntó mientras se mostraba otro video de su pelea con Lehnsherr.

"No lo sabemos, pero los testigos dicen que ella fue una civil inocente que quedó atrapada."

Trask se mordió el costado de la boca para evitar hablar. No es inocente, comentó en silencio, y no un civil. Sintió que sus labios se crispaban mientras su paciencia se agotaba. Nixon movió sus dedos otra vez hacia la criatura bestia que ahora cubría la pantalla. "¿Qué hay de esa cosa?"

"No sabemos qué es eso, señor." respondió un hombre vestido con uniforme. "En realidad, realmente no sabemos lo que son algunos de ellos."

"Sí. Sí, lo hacemos." Trask dio un paso adelante ya no estaba dispuesto a pasar desapercibido. "Son mutantes." Recorrió la habitación y señaló la imagen de Erik. "Él tiene el poder de controlar el metal. La última vez que lo comprobé, de eso estaba hecha la mayoría de tus armas." observó, mirando al General a los ojos. Luego señaló a la mujer escalada azul, que acababa de aterrizar en el hormigón de su salto. "Y ella puede transformarse en cualquiera. Un general, un militar secreto. Incluso usted, señor presidente." Nixon se enderezó, un pinchazo de miedo se abrió camino a través de él. "Podía entrar a esta oficina y ordenar un ataque nuclear si estaba de humor." continuó Trask. El mismo video repitió y tocó la pantalla en la que se encontraba la niña. "Ah, y la pequeña niña que supones que es una civil 'inocente' es también una de ellos. De hecho..." Trask comenzó a sacar sus propios archivos de una carpeta y los colocó en el escritorio de Nixon. '¿HAS VISTO ESTA NIÑA?' El titular preguntó y presentó a la chica en fotografías. "Si tus hombres hubieran hecho su investigación correctamente, habrían descubierto que ella escapó de ser llevada a un orfanato hace cuatro años. Se suponía que debía ser llevada a mi institución para realizar pruebas cuando descubrieron que era una mutante." Notó las miradas que enviaban los miembros de los hombres de Nixon y sabía que los había vencido. Sintiéndose ligeramente triunfante, se permitió sonreír por un momento mientras sus dedos rodeaban la imagen. "Esa pequeña niña puede imitar o absorber la capacidad de cualquier otro mutante. Sus poderes podrían ser ilimitados."

Se quedó allí por unos segundos, esperando que Nixon respondiera. Notó que los ojos del presidente tomaban las palabras impresas debajo de las imágenes de la niña. "ACERCAMIENTO CON EXTREMA PRECAUCIÓN." decía y Trask sabía que el hombre había tomado una decisión. Apartando los papeles, se volvió hacia sus hombres. "¿Tenemos alguna contramedida? ¿Alguna defensa?"

"Estaba esperando que me hiciera esa pregunta." respondió Trask, interrumpiendo a cualquiera de los otros que fueron a hablar. Colocó la carpeta que había estado sosteniendo y la dejó caer frente al Presidente. "Es un programa experimental, señor. Estrictamente fuera de los libros." expresó el hombre que le había traído información sobre Erik.

Haciendo caso omiso de él, Nixon extendió la mano hacia la carpeta y la examinó. Mientras revisaba página tras página los diseños de Centinelas que Trask había escrito, las cejas de Nixon se arrugaron. Trask lo esperó mientras dos de los perros le lanzaban ladridos fuertes y agudos. "¿Me estás diciendo que estos mutantes están en el mundo y que nuestra mejor defensa son estos robots metálicos gigantes?"

"Muchos de los mutantes se parecen a nosotros." se defendió Trask al sonido de su voz horrorizada. "Mis Centinelas pueden notar la diferencia. Tengo ocho prototipos listos para funcionar. Están construidos con un polímero de la era espacial, no con una onza de metal."

Nixon miró a la gente que los rodeaba en busca de algún tipo de opinión. No obtuvo ninguno y movió los dedos, sabiendo que tendría que tomar su propia decisión. Señaló una vez más a las pantallas, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando se encontró con el mutante azul escalado.

"Quiero hacer una demostración." le informó a Trask. "Quiero que el mundo sepa que podemos protegerlos. ¿Qué necesita para que estas cosas funcionen?"

"Ya le di ese número al Congreso." Trask miró a algunos hombres en la habitación que habían estado allí ese día. "Desafortunadamente, eligieron cerrarme. Va a costar un poco más encenderlos."

"Lo que sea que necesites." Nixon respondió con facilidad.

"Ah, y una cosa más." Trask se volvió para mirar las pantallas de nuevo y vio a la mujer y la niña. "Si logramos capturarlos, me gustaría las dos chicas." Sintió que algunos ojos se detenían en él por su pedido cuando se dio cuenta de cómo debió sonar. "Para fines de investigación, por supuesto."

"No me importa, siempre y cuando no sea yo." aseguró Nixon.


	10. Capítulo 10

Estaban en el aire otra vez, tan pronto como pudieron para regresar a la mansión. Buscaron a Hayley, pero ella no se apareció por ningún lado y tuvieron que irse para su próximo plan de juego. Las cosas estaban aún más tensas que cuando partieron hacia Francia. Charles consiguió más tragos, tratando de ahogar todo lo que sucedía en el licor. Primero Erik intentó matar a Raven y luego Hayley se había ido con él. Al menos, eso sospechaba.

Logan saltó sorprendido cuando vio a Hayley en uno de los asientos más alejados. Entonces ella no se había ido con Erik después de todo. Eso fue algo bueno. "Es bueno verte, chica."

Hayley se encogió de hombros al mismo tiempo que Charles volteó enseguida aliviado de verla. "No pensé que estuvieras aquí. Hace unos diez minutos. Pensé que habías escapado con Erik."

"Perdón por decepcionar." Hayley respondió en tono amargo. "Pero perdí el control de mis poderes y pensé en escapar así que aparecí aquí."

Charles levantó su cabeza mirándola. "¡No debiste usar tus poderes si no los controlas bien! ¡¿Tienes idea de cuántas personas podrían haber sido lastimadas por tu imprudencia?!"

"¡Bueno, tal vez eso no hubiera sucedido, si no me hubieras abandonado!" Hayley replicó comenzando a enojarse. "¡Podrías haberme ayudado a aprender a controlarme! ¡Pero no lo hiciste!"

Charles enseguida se acercó a ella. "No pude. Hayley, por favor, escúchame..."

"¿No pudiste?" Hayley se rio entre dientes con sequedad. "¿En cuatro años no pudiste? No pensé que 'Adiós' significara que nunca te volvería a ver. En esos cuatro años podrías haber hecho al menos algún intento de contactarme. Una postal al menos."

"Pase mucho tiempo tratando de encontrarte, Hayley." dijo Charles mientras los demás miraban en silencio incomodos. "Empecé a escribirte cartas pero luego me detuve. No sabía que decirte o como explicarte por qué deje que te fueras. Después de un tiempo intente buscarte pero no te encontré."

Hayley enseguida sintió lágrimas pinchando sus ojos. "Si realmente hubieras intentado, entonces habrías buscado por todas partes. ¡Pero no lo hiciste!" Ella le gritó respirando pesadamente. Estaba temblando, y lo odiaba. Iba a descomponerse en cualquier momento. Todo el dolor estaba regresando. "Cuando mis tíos murieron en ese accidente, tuve que huir porque me querían enviar a un orfanato. Me quede sola. ¡Necesite de ti, pero no estuviste allí!"

"Hayley..."

"¡Grité por ti! ¡Lloré! ¡Llamé! ¡Hice todo lo que pude para asegurarme de que pudieras oírme si me buscabas!" Hayley dijo entre lágrimas. "¡Lo gracioso es que sentí que tu mente tocó la mía una vez! ¡Una vez! ¡Pensé, esto fue todo, mi padre vendría por mí! ¡Pero no! ¡Tan pronto como me encontraste, te desconectaste! ¡Así que pensé, tal vez él sabe dónde estoy, por eso se fue! ¡Te esperé...!" Charles abrió la boca para hablar, pero ella continuó su diatriba. "¡Entonces me di por vencida! ¡Durante once meses, me rendí! ¡Decidí esconderme de todos! ¡Incluso de ti! ¡Así que no pretendas que eres el único que ha sufrido durante estos cuatro años!" Ella negó con la cabeza antes de girarse para irse.

"Hayley." Charles la llamó su tono ligeramente más tranquilo que antes, pero todavía con un borde entrecortado. "¿A dónde vas?"

"¡Lejos de ti!" Hayley dijo con voz entrecortada caminando hacia el baño cercano.

Charles se estremeció ante eso, cuando cerró de golpe la puerta del baño. Logan lo observó mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia el baño. Charles se detuvo en la puerta y levantó la mano para llamar, pero luego escuchó a Hayley sollozar. Ese nudo estaba de vuelta en su estómago y su corazón se revolvió. No era así como se suponía que fuera. Se suponía que no era él quien la hiciera llorar. Sintió dolor en su pecho, un dolor profundo y pesado. Se detuvo en la puerta unos momentos más antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a su asiento. No había nada que él pudiera decir. No después de todo eso.

Hayley se acurrucó contra la puerta del baño, temblando mientras luchaba por contener otro grito. Las lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro, pero no hacia ningún intento de apartarlas. Ella no sabía qué hacer. Ella no podría convencer a Raven. Ella no pudo convencer a Erik. Ni siquiera podía hablar con su propio padre. Se sentía como si hubiera vuelto a las calles de nuevo. Ella se sentía inútil y confundida. Las palabras de Erik hicieron eco en su cabeza. Esperaba, rezaba para que una parte de ella fuera como la pequeña Hayley, la normal, pero sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. A su temprana edad había sido lastimada, golpeada, molida en la tierra. Una persona hueca era todo lo que quedaba de ella. No se sentía como Hayley. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo era, no sabía quién era. Apoya la cabeza contra la puerta. Ella no sabía más, y ya no quería hacerlo.

* * *

Charles se dejó caer en su asiento, pasándose una mano por la cara mientras Hank aterrizaba. Él se había puesto serio hace unas horas y se maldijo a sí mismo. Él absolutamente no quería pelear con su hija. Él no quería ser la razón por la que lloraba. Odiaba cuando ella lloraba, le dolía demasiado. Hayley ni siquiera había salido del baño desde entonces. Se encerró e incluso después de que Logan intentara persuadirla para que saliera, ella no respondió. Algo bueno fue la misión. Logan dijo que eta era una oportunidad para arreglar todo. Lo único que hizo fue reunirlos para gritarse el uno al otro. Tenía que arreglar eso. Él quería arreglar todo. Pero estaba muy roto. Ambos estaban muy rotos.

Hank aterrizó el avión rápidamente, levantándose de la cabina. "Deberíamos regresar a la mansión, vamos."

"Mucho más adelante." dijo Logan. Él fue el primero en salir del avión antes de que Hank terminara de hablar. No quería tener que subir a un avión por un largo tiempo.

Charles fue a buscar a Hayley. Se detuvo en la puerta, tratando de pensar en algo que decir aparte de que estaban allí, pero no pudo. Justo cuando levantó la mano para llamar, ella abrió la puerta. Hacer contacto visual era incómodo en el mejor de los casos. Ninguno de los dos pudo sostenerlo, mirando rápidamente hacia otro lado. Los ojos de Hayley todavía estaban rojos e hinchados, y Charles quería decir algo, cualquier cosa para hacerlo mejor, pero no pudo. Él no quería empeorar las cosas por accidente. Por la forma en que iban las cosas, parecía que cualquier cosa podía convertirse en una discusión.

Ella pasó junto a él, pasándose una mano por el pelo cuando salió del avión. Mientras se dirigía al automóvil, Logan comenzó a caminar a su lado.

Él puso una mano sobre su hombro. Si ella no le prestara atención libremente, él lo pediría. "Es una pregunta estúpida, ¿pero cómo te va, chica?"

"Bien, gracias Logan." Hayley murmuró antes de deslizarse en el auto sin decir nada más. Logan se metió en el asiento del conductor mientras Hank se metió en la parte trasera, Charles en la delantera con Logan. La mansión no estaba demasiado lejos, considerando que la percha estaba en el mismo terreno, pero aún era lo suficientemente lejos. De cualquier forma, el viaje fue dolorosamente silencioso.

En el momento en que llegaron, Hayley fue la primera en bajar del auto y ver el estado del lugar. La mansión estaba decrépita. Esa no era la mansión que recordaba. Caminó hacia la puerta y con un movimiento de su mano la puerta se abrió revelando el interior. El lugar comenzó a oler un poco a moho después de un par de días sin aire fresco en ellos, pero aun así los flashbacks comenzaron a golpearla. Los mejores momentos de su vida, estuvieron en esa mansión. Sacudiendo la cabeza trató de alejar sus recuerdos y empezo a encaminarse hacia las escaleras. Ella necesitaba tiempo a solas. Pero su padre tenía otros planes.

"Hayley debemos hablar por favor." Charles le pidió siguiéndola.

"No hay nada de qué hablar." Hayley dijo bruscamente, aunque cansadamente. Ella no tenía ningún ánimo de hablar. Estaba demasiado agotada.

"Hayley por favor..."

"No, olvídalo. Todo." Hayley dijo volteándose a mirarlo. "Olvida lo que sucedió en el avión, lo que acaba de pasar. Solo olvídalo."

"No puedo olvidarlo." Charles susurró.

"¿Y por qué no?" Hayley preguntó con sorna.

"Porque es tu dolor."

Hayley no pudo evitar reírse entre dientes. "¿Y mi dolor te importa?"

"Siempre lo ha hecho..." Charles respondió sin dudarlo.

Hayley lo observó largo rato sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían de nuevo. Molesta se volteó dándole la espalda. No iba a dejar que la viera llorar. No de nuevo. "Eso no es lo que demostraste hace cuatro años." con eso comenzó a alejarse de nuevo, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó un gruñido sonando desde el piso. Se dio media vuelta y notó que Charles estaba en el suelo mientras se frotaba las piernas con una expresión dolorida escrita en su rostro.

"¿Qué pasó?" Logan se inclinó junto a ellos en caso de que lo necesitaran.

"Necesita su tratamiento." respondió Hank, mientras tiraba de Charles para que se levantara.

"Hank, puedo escucharlos." dijo Charles con voz aterrorizada mientras cruzaba la habitación arrastrando los pies.

"Lo sé." respondió Hank. "Está bien."

"Haz que se detengan..." Charles suplicó.

"Vuelvo enseguida." Hank les hizo un gesto con la cabeza antes de correr hacia las escaleras pasando junto a Hayley para agarrar el suero.

"¡Oye, oye!" Logan lo intentó cuando Charles cerro los ojos cubriéndose los oídos con las manos en un intento de bloquear todo. "Esto no ha terminado todavía."

Charles tomó varias respiraciones fuertes, mirando a Logan mientras presionaba dos dedos contra su sien. "No lo crees."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Logan preguntó, mientras Hayley se acercaba poco a poco.

"El suero mantuvo mis poderes en hibernación." Charles recordó antes de señalar sus piernas. "Cuando más paso sin estas, más rápido esto..." Señaló su cabeza. "Vuelve... ¡Todos vuelven..!"

Enseguida todo se conectó para Hayley. El porque su padre no había utilizado su mutación para detener a Erik, había sido porque no los tenía. Ahora entendía porque podía caminar. Sacrifico sus poderes para poder caminar. Entendió ahora él porque no había dado con ella años atrás. No podía.

Charles gimió ahuecando su cabeza entre sus manos, estremeciéndose cuando las voces volvieron a aparecer. Sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente antes de volverse y mirar directamente a los ojos de su hija. "Oh, Hayley... lo lamento. Después de todo este tiempo, te pido perdón. Fui débil. No quería que tuvieras un padre paralítico que no pudiera estar contigo como merecías. Lo siento, por dejarte sola con tanto dolor."

Los ojos de Hayley se llenaron de lágrimas una vez más, cuando los ojos de Charles casi perforaron su cráneo claramente leyendo sus recuerdos de cuando sus tíos habían muerto dejándola en la calle cuando tuvo que huir. Y todo lo que paso los años siguientes. Ella giró la cabeza como si eso ayudara a que no leyera sus pensamientos.

"Mira." comenzó Logan, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. "Todavía estoy aquí, tu hija está aquí... y Raven todavía está afuera. Necesitamos tu ayuda, Charles."

En ese momento Hank regreso corriendo hacia Charles que extendió las manos codiciosas hacia el suero.

"Agregué un poco más porque te perdiste una dosis." le dijo Hank.

Charles agarró el suero de Hank y estiró su brazo para encontrar una vena. Logan notó que el profesor temblaba y sus ojos parpadeaban en la habitación. Estaba dudando, se dio cuenta cuando los ojos de Charles se enfocaron en algo detrás de Logan. Miró hacia atrás y encontró a Hayley que se alejaba hacia las escaleras. Sintiendo que todos la miraban, ella giró hacia atrás y vio a Charles con su suero. Sacudió la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos con fuerza antes de alejarse una vez más. Logan se volvió hacia Charles y descubrió que sus ojos la siguieron por la escalera.

"¿Supongo que lo odias cuando te mira así?" Logan preguntó cuándo ella desapareció, Charles asintió a regañadientes. "Entonces tal vez no deberías darle una razón también."

Hayley que había subido las escaleras prácticamente huyendo se regresó de nuevo encontrando a su padre con la aguja casi clavándola en su brazo. No podía permitir que hiciera eso de nuevo. "¡Papá!" Charles levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de ella. "No lo hagas. Necesitan tu ayuda. No podrán encontrar a Raven. No sin tus poderes."

Charles miró a Hayley, esa vez, ella no se ocultó de su mirada cuando sintió su ola de poder atravesarla. Quería que él viera sus pensamientos sobre él. Su admiración cuando lo vio por primera vez, sabiendo que era su padre, cómo esa admiración se convirtió en respeto. Y como confiaba en que tomaría la decisión correcta en aquella misión de salvar a Raven y a los demás.

La cara de Charles se arrugó cuando sus manos temblaron con el suero en la mano. Él vaciló pensando en todo lo que su hija había pensado y dicho. Sabía que tenía razón, pero no quería admitirlo. Las voces, los pensamientos, el dolor, era demasiado. Era demasiado para él. Él no quería nada de eso. Pero lo necesitaban. Él necesitaba ayudarlos. Si no lo hiciera, el futuro no cambiaría y serían aniquilados. Todos los que él conocía, aquellos a quienes le importaban... Ellos morirían. Cada vez más pensamientos que no eran suyos se agolparon en su mente y, por primera vez, descubrió que no podía ignorarlos. Con un suspiro, colocó el suero junto a él y se frotó la cara concentrándose en calmar su respiración. Cuando estuvo listo, miró a Hank. "Hank, hazme un favor. Asegúrate de que Cerebro esté en funcionamiento..."

La cara de Hank parecía iluminada diez veces y él asintió. "No ha dejado de funcionar, sigue en pie."

"Bien, entonces..." Charles asintió. "¿Me ayudarías a caminar a mi estudio, por favor?"

Hank se detuvo por un segundo, registrando que eso realmente estuviera sucediendo. Luego se inclinó hacia adelante y envolvió el brazo de Charles sobre su hombro. "Vamos, te tengo."

Hayley se volteó y miró a Logan mientras este le dio un asentimiento de aprobación. A pesar de que quería correr y esconderse después de que descubriera la verdad los siguió dentro del estudio. Charles llegó hasta el armario colocando su mano en el pomo de la puerta. Se preparó antes de abrirla para revelar la silla de ruedas que había estado esperando pacientemente desde que la abandonó.

"¿Estás seguro acerca de esto?" Hank preguntó.

"Absolutamente no." Charles respondió honestamente.

* * *

Bolivar Trask siempre había estado fascinado con cosas que eran diferentes, ya fuera una molécula fuera de lugar o la llegada de la especie humana mutada. Pero esto era algo completamente diferente. Había sido muy cercano y personal con escalas antes, pero nunca así. Empujando una nueva diapositiva que contenía la muestra del mutante azul escalado bajo el microscopio, la vio transformarse debajo de la pantalla.

"Esta criatura es extraordinaria. Sus genes podrían ser la clave de la mutación." Trask luego olfateó mientras cambiaba la diapositiva. "Necesito más."

William Stryker estaba de pie contra la mesa opuesta, con los brazos cruzados mientras lo miraba. "Eso fue todo lo que pudieron raspar de la acera en París."

"Más que sangre. Necesito tejido cerebral... fluido espinal, médula ósea." Su cabeza luego apareció. "Imagina... Centinelas que podrían transformarse, adaptarse a cualquier objetivo. Si pudiera ponerle las manos encima." Sus ojos miraron las fotografías de la cámara de seguridad del mutante, luego se posaron sobre la niña.

"¿Encontraste algo de ella?" preguntó Trask.

Stryker se encogió de hombros. "No realmente, tal vez algunos mechones de pelo, pero eso es todo."

Trask se pasó la mano por el pelo y miró a Stryker. Sintió que sus ojos se estrechaban mientras su desinterés estaba claramente escrito en su rostro. "Estas chicas podrían saltar el programa años adelante... décadas en el futuro." Se enderezó cuando un pensamiento se le ocurrió. "¿Qué edad tiene su hijo ahora, Mayor?"

Stryker volvió a la conversación y se inclinó hacia adelante.

"¿Jason?" preguntó, su voz tomando un tono de orgullo. "Él está llegando a los diez ahora, si puedes creerlo."

Trask, no queriendo quedarse en los recuerdos, fue directo al grano. "Ocho años después de la edad de combate." notó que Stryker se enderezaba y luego continuó. "¿Y cuántos de nuestros hijos y hermanos enviamos a casa en bolsas de cadáveres? ¿Tal vez cincuenta, cincuenta y cinco mil? ¿Y cuántos más en el otro lado?" Solo hubo silencio y luego se permitió sonreír. "Nunca antes en toda la historia de la humanidad ha habido una causa que nos pueda unir como especie. Hasta ahora."

Stryker no dijo nada en respuesta. Un compañero de trabajo pasó volando llevando una montaña llena de papeles. Sintió que sus dientes se hundían en su labio y luego lentamente se convirtieron en una sonrisa. "Realmente odias a los mutantes, ¿verdad?"

Trask se rio entre dientes mientras se apoyaba en el mostrador. "Por el contrario, prefiero admirarlos. Las cosas que pueden hacer." Miró por la ventana hacia las filas y filas de carruajes que estaban marcados con su logotipo. Cada uno estaba lleno con los Centinelas en los que había estado trabajando. "Veo a los mutantes como nuestra salvación. Un enemigo común. Una lucha común contra el enemigo final. Extinción. Creo que nuestros nuevos amigos nos ayudarán a iniciar una nueva era, Bill. Una nueva era de paz genuina y duradera."


	11. Capítulo 11

Después todos bajaron a los niveles inferiores de la escuela hacia Cerebro. Hayley se adelantó con Logan, previamente abriendo puertas para Charles y Hank. Retrocediendo una vez que el camino estaba despejado, ella y Logan permanecieron detrás de Charles con Hank.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste aquí?" Logan preguntó mientras la puerta de Cerebro se acercaba.

"La última vez que fuimos a buscar estudiantes." mencionó Hank.

"Hace una vida." dijo Charles desde su silla de ruedas.

Disminuyeron la velocidad cuando llegaron a la puerta. Una luz aguda salió del centro y escaneó la cara de Charles.

"Bienvenido, Profesor." Una voz automatizada habló.

Entraron en Cerebro y lentamente se dirigieron al centro.

"Raven está herida." dijo Hank, encendiendo la máquina. "Ella no se moverá rápido."

Las manos de Charles se adelantaron y se aferraron al casco cubierto de polvo. Con una capa gruesa, sopló sobre el casco y el polvo se arremolinó en el aire. "Estos son músculos que no he estirado en mucho tiempo." advirtió, deslizándolo sobre su cabeza. Casi al instante, sintió ese agudo dolor en su mente. Era abrumador tocar todas esas mentes después de tantos años. Era peor de lo que imaginaba. Todo lo que escuchaba era el dolor, sus gritos, sus gritos, su dolor. Ni siquiera podía concentrarse en encontrar a Raven.

Hayley miró por primera vez con asombro los cientos de personas diferentes que se extendieron por la habitación. Todos ellos parecían aterrorizados. Algunos gritaban, otros sollozaban, e incluso algunos estaban siendo intimidados.

Las voces negativas comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más fuertes a medida que giraban. Los mutantes comenzaron a difuminarse ya que de repente no podía entender a quién Charles estaba sosteniendo. Ahora estaba dejando que su miedo lo atrapara. Hayley se alejó unos pasos cuando los sonidos del llanto y los gritos también estaban llegando a ella.

"Charles." advirtió Hank al notar que su creación reaccionaba. Los tres se quedaron allí esperando que ocurriera algo, en cambio la máquina se volvió más frenética y Charles permaneció insensible.

"¡Charles!" Logan rugió y al sonido del vidrio rompiendo levantó su brazo para protegerse. Cuando estuvo despejado, miró para ver el humo que salía de la máquina y el cristal brillaba como cristales a sus pies.

Charles se quitó el casco mientras respiraba temblorosamente,

y Hank estuvo rápidamente a su lado.

"Charles, está bien." Hank colocó una mano en su espalda.

Él no le contestó cuando las lágrimas brillaron en sus ojos. La mirada de derrota se extendió por toda su cara mientras sus manos temblaban.

"Revisaremos el generador." mencionó Hank mientras asentía con la cabeza para que Hayley lo siguiera.

"No es la maquinaria, ¿verdad?" Logan preguntó cuándo Hayley y Hank se fueron.

"No puedo hacer esto." Charles sacudió la cabeza. "Mi mente..."

"Sí, tu puedes." Logan lo interrumpió.

"No lo lograré." Charles replicó.

"Estás un poco oxidado." Logan intentó de nuevo.

"¡No entiendes, no se trata de estar oxidado! ¡Puedo activar los interruptores, puedo girar las perillas, viene de aquí...!" Charles dijo señalando su sien, para después señalar su corazón. "Viene de... Y está roto. ¡Me siento como uno de mis alumnos! ¡Indefenso!" Él negó con la cabeza, antes de girarse comenzando a alejarse. "¡Fue un error venir aquí! ¡Fue un error liberar a Erik! ¡Todo esto es un maldito error! ¡Lo siento, Logan, pero enviaron al hombre equivocado!"

"Tienes razón." dijo Logan haciendo que Charles se detuviera en la puerta. "Sí. En realidad, se suponía que fueras tú, pero yo era el único que podía hacer el viaje físicamente y... no sé cuánto tiempo este aquí. Pero sí sé que un largo tiempo atrás, en realidad, desde hace mucho tiempo a partir de ahora, yo era tu alumno más impotente y abriste mi mente. Tú me mostraste lo que era, me mostraste lo que puedo ser. No sé cómo hacer eso por ti. Tienes razón, pero conozco a alguien que podría. Mira en mi mente."

"Viste lo que le hice a Cerebro." Charles frunció el ceño. "No me quieres dentro de tu cabeza..."

"No hay daño que puedas hacer que aún no se haya hecho, créeme." Logan dijo acercándose e inclinándose al nivel de Charles.

Este vacilante tocó la mente de Logan y casi se estremeció tan pronto como lo hizo. Vio todos sus recuerdos, todo lo que tuvo que pasar. Todo el desamor y la traición, toda la pérdida. "Pobre, pobre hombre."

"Mira más allá de mí." Logan le pidió.

"¡No, no quiero tu sufrimiento! ¡No quiero tu futuro!" Charles gritó con los ojos llorosos.

"Mira más allá de mi futuro. Busca tu futuro..." Logan impulsó. Charles enseguida empezó a extenderse más allá en su mente. "Eso es... Eso es todo."

Charles abrió los ojos en la mente de Logan, sintiendo como si cambiara de lugar con el cuerpo del hombre. Él estaba acostado en la mesa de piedra. Se sentó y con una rápida mirada alrededor, cautelosamente se levantó de ella. Él observó lo que lo rodeaba. Una mujer joven sentada a la cabecera de la mesa, la que transportaba a Logan hacia atrás sangraba mucho, con un hombre a su lado curándole su herida. Tímidamente se acercó al anciano que estaba sentado. Ese era él. Él sabía que lo era, podía sentirlo.

"Charles." el hombre mayor habló.

Charles no pudo evitar sonreír levemente. Eso era algo que nunca hubiera creído si no le estuviera sucediendo a él. "Charles. Así que esto es lo que sucede con nosotros. Erik tenía razón. La humanidad nos hace esto."

"No si les mostramos un camino mejor." El hombre mayor dijo.

Charles lo miró con incredulidad. "¿Todavía crees?"

"El hecho de que alguien tropiece y pierda su camino, no significa que estén perdidos para siempre." el hombre mayor explicó. "A veces todos necesitamos un poco de ayuda."

"No soy el hombre que era... abro mi mente y casi me abruma."

"Tienes miedo, y Cerebro lo sabe." El Charles mayor dijo.

"Todas esas voces... tanto dolor." Charles sacudió la cabeza.

"No es de su dolor lo que tienes miedo. Es tuyo, Charles, y por más aterrador que sea, ese dolor te hará más fuerte." el hombre mayor dijo. "Si nos permites a todos sentirlo, abrazarlo, te hará más poderoso de lo que jamás imaginaste. Es el regalo más grande que tenemos. poder soportar su dolor sin romperse. Se nace de la potencia más humana... la esperanza. Por favor, Charles. necesitamos la esperanza de nuevo."

"No puedo hacerlo solo." Charles se limitó a susurrar al sentir una lágrima caer por su rostro.

El mayor Charles le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Tú no estás solo, Charles. Hank, Logan, Raven, Erik, tus estudiantes, nuestra Hayley... Tu no vas a estar solo."

Charles se rio entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Raven, Erik y Hayley se han ido."

"No se han ido. Están perdidos, y tú también. Podrás arreglar esto, Charles, arregla todo. Solo tienes que esperar."

Charles se retiró de la mente de Logan, sumido en sus pensamientos.

"¿Encontraste lo que estabas buscando?" Logan preguntó.

Eso fue más que suficiente para convencer a Charles de que lo intentara de nuevo. Él todavía sería capaz de detener a Raven y Erik. Aún podría arreglar todo lo que sucedió, todo lo que pasó entre él y su hija. Él sería capaz de arreglar el futuro. Solo tenía que esperar y encontrar un camino.

"El poder está encendido." dijo Hank, disminuyendo la velocidad cuando llegó junto con Hayley.

"Sí." Charles le respondió a Logan, mirando a su hija. "Sí lo hice." Él le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver a mirar dentro de Cerebro.

* * *

Más tarde ese día Hayley estaba sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana de su habitación mirando hacia afuera.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió revelando a Charles. "Lo siento, es tarde y no has bajado a cenar, quería ver si estabas bien..."

"Estoy bien. No tienes que preocuparte." Hayley le respondió sin volverse para mirarlo.

"Bien." Charles susurró un poco incómodo. Antes de decidir salirse de la habitación.

"¿Sabes lo que pensaba hace años?" Hayley preguntó de repente impidiendo que Charles cerrara la puerta. "Después de la muerte de mis tíos. Me llevó un tiempo descubrir que todos habían desaparecido. Y entonces me di cuenta, que ya que todos aparecían desaparecidos, tenía que haber sido planeado. La gente los estaba buscando. Mutantes. Pensé, estaba tan segura, '¿Por qué mi padre no decía algo? y la única razón que podía pensar fue que debieron haberlo atrapado también. No podía obligarme a comprobarlo. Y estaba demasiado asustada para leer tu mente, temiendo que no había mente para leer. Solo una visita real hubiera sido segura, y la idea de pasar por este lugar y no... encontrarte..." Ella cerró los ojos en un intento de evitar que sus lágrimas se derramaran. "Eso era aterrador. Tenía miedo. He perdido a tanta gente que amo, y el agregarte a esa lista... no pude."

Charles cerró la puerta enseguida acercándose lo más rápido que pudo al estar en silla de ruedas. Con tacto apoyó su mano en el hombro de Hayley, que para su alivio no se encogió lejos de él. "Lo siento. Debería haber tratado de encontrarte, debería haber hecho más. Les fallé, Hayley. Todos los estudiantes que vinieron aquí, la mitad fueron enviados a la guerra. El resto... se fueron. Les fallé. También te he fallado. Lo siento mucho, lo siento muchísimo."

Hayley lo observó detenidamente. Él no era el padre que ella había conocido, porque ese hombre frente a ella había perdido la esperanza y había perdido su determinación. Aquellos a quienes protegía habían sido retirados lentamente uno a la vez, sin que se cumpliera su independencia de su dependencia. Un alma brillante, buena y amable, se había atenuado a la tristeza y la depresión. Pero eso no significaba que no podría serlo de nuevo. Alguien había regresado, así que tal vez la esperanza no era tan inútil. "Todos hemos tomado algunas decisiones realmente malas."

"Tal vez pueda corregir cosas." Charles dijo acercándose más a ella. "Solo tienes que darme la oportunidad."

"Lo hare solo si prometes no dejarme sola otra vez." Hayley susurró después de un rato.

Charles soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo. Él extendió su mano agarrando la suya. "No lo haré. Lo prometo."

Hayley asintió levemente sintiendo un gran peso levantarse de sus hombros. Era hora de empezar desde cero.


End file.
